To Be Human
by Quietly-Insane12
Summary: Sequel! Things get weird when Mother changes all the Virtues human! Claire and Luciana get two little bundles to look after (as if they didn't need anything else.) Just when things can't get worse, Hate arrives and turns everyone's lives upside down. He's trying to make everyone miserable...right? Envy/OC, Greed/OC, Lust/OC. (Full title picture is available on DA.)
1. What's Going On?

To Be Human

Chapter 1:

What's Going On?

"What's going on?! Why did you call us here?!" Kindness demanded.

"Stop." Mother said.

She shut up, seething.

"I've changed my mind." Mother addressed them all.

"Changed how?" Temperance asked.

"Diligence." Mother turned.

A girl that looked to be eighteen stepped into view. She had shoulder-length, wavy brown hair and purpley-blue eyes. She stared at her siblings with a blank look on her face.

"When you go back to Earth, you yourselves will be human."

"What!?" Kindness shrieked.

The twins winced as Mother shot her a death glare.

"Better keep quiet." Talia whispered.

"Under no circumstances do I want you to love the ones your judging. _Kindness_."

"Why?" Now it was Charity's turn to speak.

"It will affect how you judge them. Duh." Diligence said flatly.

Kindness felt her anger surge. Who was _she_ to snob them!? She herself was older!

"I might have to start you two over. . ." Mother muttered to herself.

"Wait, you can't-!" Kindness began.

"And why not, Kindness? Who are you to tell me what to do? I've created you. I can do whatever I want." Mother said.

Kindness looked like she had been slapped. Shocked, hurt, and angry.

Very angry.

"Understand?" Mother glanced at them all.

"I can't." Kindness said, her hands balling into fists.

"What?" Mother stared.

"I can't do it."

Several pairs of eyes widened. Kindness was directly disobeying?

_I knew she was crazy, but. . .what the heck? _Humility leaned over so she could see around Chastity and Charity.

They were lined up by age, with Humility at the top and Talia at the bottom.

Green vines slithered across the white, marble-like floor at a high speed, aimed for Mother.

"I can't stop loving!" Kindness yelled, her hand whipping out to shoot sharp thorns at her.

Diligence jumped in front of Mother, lightening moving even faster then the vines, shocking the plants. More lightening sliced the thorns in half. Diligence made it look effortless, though moving at that speed and accuracy was near-impossible.

"Are you disbanding?" Mother asked.

"Might be." Kindness's eyes narrowed.

"What will Envy do?"

"Come along with me."

"Think rationally, Kindness. You can't really fend for yourself and take care of a half-injured human." Mother stated.

"I can give his powers back." Kindness crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

Everyone waited with bated breath and wide eyes to see what Mother would do.

"How can you give his powers back," Mother moved at a speed faster than the eye could follow. "When you don't have yours?"

Tap.

Shwoosh.

Thud.

Mother tapped Kindness right between the eyes and drew out her powers. Kindness slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Anyone else want to leave?" Mother asked.

Nobody said anything. None dared to move. None defended their rights.

Nobody wanted to end up like Kindness.

"That's what I thought."

"Chickens." Diligence snickered.

With a quick wave of her hand, everyone's powers were extracted and placed into a glass bowel.

"Have fun." Mother said.

Insane and slightly creepy laughter resounded throughout the room as the Virtues-turned-human flashed to Earth.

* * *

><p>Soooo? How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Short?<p>

...

Traumatic?

Haha, anyway, I was kicking myself for creating Carmen in the last one, then I figured out something for it. Mwhahaha.

Review?


	2. Diligence

**Chapter 2**

**Diligence**

Envy was going into hysterics.

"Would you calm down!?" Pride bonked him over the head.

"Don't tell me you're not freaking out either!?" Envy snapped.

"No, not really." Pride blinked.

"Agh!" Hailey abruptly jumped up.

"Hailey, what's going-" Luciana started, when Chase groaned.

Chase sat up, staring at his hands with an expression of disbelief.

"What's going on?"

Chase's phone rings.

"Claire's back." Greed said.

"Good." Luciana hung up.

Talia groaned from the floor.

"Kiara should be waking up, right? So why isn't she!?" Envy was still panicking.

"Why. . .why would she. . ." Chase stuttered.

"Hailey, why's your hair brown?" Pride pointed.

Hailey grabbed her hair, pulling it until she could see it. She shrieked.

"My hair!"

"Kiara should be waking up soon." Talia patted Envy's head.

"Calm down everyone." Talia addressed everyone in the room. "Mother spoke to us and told us we'd be human for now on. Diligence should be around here somewhere."

"Nice house you've got." Diligence said sarcastically, walking out of the girl's room. "Not very spacy, cramped, hot-"

"Shut up, Diligence." Kiara said from where she was draped on Envy's lap.

Diligence stared at her. "You should move."

"What?" Envy asked, confused.

Kiara refused to move.

"Mom will punish you if you keep the act up." Diligence continued.

"Shut up." Kiara rested her arm over her eyes.

"Don't tell me to shut up, because-"

"SHUT UP!" Kiara jumped up and lunged for her sister.

"Stop!" Chase grabbed her, holding her back.

Diligence just watched with a blank look. Her nose slowly wrinkled in disgust.

"Seriously? You're going to attack me too? Ooh, I'm _scared_."

"Dil, stop. You're not helping." Talia said.

"Whatever." Diligence turned and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

"Nice sister you got there." Pride said flatly.

Kiara made a snarling noise. "She's such a little...ugh."

"Since you're a human, it's probably alright to swear, though it's probably going to influence someone." Chase hesitantly released her.

_So I guess being a Virtue prohibited them from swearing?_

"Such a little b**ch."

Envy reached for Kiara. "Come."

"She's not a dog, Envy." Luciana sighed.

Kiara stared at Envy with a "Really? I'm a dog now?" look, then shocked everyone when she walked over and snuggled up against him.

"Okay, I take it back. She is a dog." Luciana sweat-dropped.

Envy glared at his sister, wrapping a protective arm around the red-head.

"So, as a Virtue, did you have a list of rules or something to follow?" Pride asked.

"Something like that." Chase said.

"The rules said Mother had complete control of everything," Hailey said quietly. "And we were just lucky to be created."

"We're her minions." Kiara muttered into Envy's chest.

"Are you saying your mom's a tyrant?" Luciana asked.

"She was always nice, though. But lately, she hasn't cared much. Some people have gone to hell that shouldn't have. It's like. . .someone replaced her." Hailey played with the grass floor.

"So why did Kiara-"

"I care too much." Kiara interrupted. "Comes with being Kindness."

"Mother's been waiting for Kindness to revolt. It was only a matter of time." Diligence said in a flat, uncaring tone.

"Who called you in?" Kiara glared.

Diligence just watched her blankly. "I live here, don't I?"

"No." Kiara muttered.

Surprisingly, it was Envy who made her shush.

Talia watched with a small smile. Out of them all, it was Kiara who was doing the best at nudging Envy in the right direction, whether either of them realized it or not.

**~With Greed and Claire~**

Claire finished explaining what had happened to Greed. He listened in silence.

"So, you're freer than ever, but at the same time, more restrained?" He glanced around the bar.

"Yeah." Claire fiddled with the edge of her skirt.

"And this is wrong." He placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Claire flushed. "Don't do that in front of everyone!"

Marta smirked as she dried a glass.

"Do what? This?" He did it again.

"Greed!" Claire yelped, earning a laugh.

"Lighten up, babe." He swirled his drink around in the glass.

Claire sighed.

"So you going to try alcohol?" Greed downed his drink.

"No thanks." Claire said.

Greed shrugged. "You've still got a month and some week yet to change your mind."

"Oh right, we had a two month span. I forgot."

Marta blinked. _Two month span? What?_ But with a quick glance at a miserable Claire, she decided not to ask.

Claire sighed. "I'm going to bed. Night."

Greed watched her leave, frowning. "Night."

Marta glanced at Greed, trying to figure out how he knew her. He didn't get her from death row, since Marta was there. He must've already knew her before then. Obviously something traumatic happened, since they were so close. Marta had walked in on the end of an explanation, so she didn't understand the whole thing. How was Claire restrained? And why was kissing wrong?

"You keep thinking like that and you'll go gray." Dave crossed his arms.

Marta glanced at him, then away. "Like I'm not already."

"You ain't." He protested.

"Aren't." Marta corrected.

"See?"

Marta sighed. "You are an idiot."

"Stop it." Greed sighed.

"Sir." Dave shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes yes, the chapters are short. Sorry.<strong>

**Review?**


	3. Trusting

**Chapter 3**

**Trusting**

Kiara curled up on the couch, ignoring everyone.

"What's her problem?" Diligence asked.

"Don't know. What name are we settling on?" Talia asked.

After some thinking, they settled on Diana.

"Kiara, are you hungry?" Chase tapped her shoulder.

"Mmph." Kiara grunted.

"You have work tomorrow."

"Nngh."

"Are you prepared?"

"Go 'way."

"Kiara, please stop." Chase sighed.

Kiara didn't say anything.

"Envy, will you tell her to stop?" He looked at the other for support.

"Stop."

"Nngh."

"I give up." Chase stalked into the guy's room.

Kiara started giggling hysterically. Everyone stared.

"Are you okay?" Hailey asked.

"N-no." Kiara curled into a ball and laughed harder.

"So weird." Pride looked away.

"What time is it?" Talia asked suddenly.

Everyone shrugged.

"Late, whatever time it is." Luciana said.

"You two should probably go to bed." Talia looked at the two kids.

"Not tired." Pride said immediately.

"Uh huh, sure. So why does Hailey look about asleep?" Luciana pointed out.

Pride reached over and pushed her. "You aren't helping anything!"

"Can't help it! I," Hailey yawned. "'m tired."

Pride sighed as Talia stood up. "Baths. C'mon, who's first?"

Hailey stood up, swayed a little, then staggered over to the bathroom.

"She's probably going to fall asleep in there." Envy deadpanned.

"I should hope not." Talia said nervously.

"What you hope and reality is very different." Kiara said.

"Heyyy! She _can _speak in normal sentences!" Diana grinned.

"Shut up." Kiara curled into a little ball on the couch.

"You not feeling good?" Luciana asked.

"Nn-nn." Kiara replied.

"I'll take that as a no." Talia sweat-dropped.

"You get sick really fast." Pride said.

"First hour being human and you get sick. That sucks." Envy snickered.

"Shut up." Kiara mumbled.

Talia sighed. Well, this is a strange evening.

**Sometime That Night**

_Why was Mom like that? So weird. . .it was like it wasn't even her. I don't understand. . .wait. . .Mom made us all, and therefore, pulled all those emotions out, right? Something like that. And Mom was originally human before. Truth gave her her powers when he lost that game. So she still has those not-so-nice emotions. . .and every time she made us, she would end it "With love, from me to you." So, by now, she's got very little of love and a lot of those negatives._

Kiara shot up. _What's the opposite of love? Hate! It's not her fault, it's ours! So now that we're human, she should have some positives back, right? No. . .I'm still Kindness. Right? Maybe? I've only lost my powers. I should still be Kindness. This makes so much sense!_

Kiara jumped off the couch, ran to the girl's room and threw open the door.

"Kiara? What's wrong?" A sleepy voice asked.

"I figured out why Mom was acting like she was."

"What?" Hailey sat up.

But Kiara was already running to Chase.

**~!~**

"So, what do we do about it?" Talia yawned.

"I don't know." Kiara sighed.

"It's a brilliant theory, don't get me wrong, but was it worth waking us up at three in the morning?" Chase glanced at his phone.

"Yes. If I waited until morning, I would've forgotten." Kiara argued.

"True." Talia glanced at Hailey.

She was asleep on Chase's shoulder.

"Do you want to discuss this in the morning? We can get Claire into it as well." Chase offered.

"Okay." Kiara nodded.

When she glanced at how tired they were, she felt a pang of guilt.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay." Talia guided a three-quarters asleep Hailey to the bedroom.

Kiara walked back to the couch, falling on it gracefully.

Snort.

"Nice theory. How are you going to prove it?" Envy asked, scaring the crap out of her.

Kiara took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She scolded.

"I wasn't sneaking." Envy sat on the edge of the couch.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Kiara rolled her eyes.

A silence fell, until she broke it with, "Are you doing better?"

"Yeah, I guess." Envy said quietly.

"You'll be back to the gym soon."

"Yeah." He yawned.

"You should go to sleep." Kiara poked his side.

He jumped, pulling away really fast. She suddenly remembered he was ticklish. She smirked.

"So should you." He grabbed her hand in the dark so she couldn't poke him again.

"I will when you do." She wriggled herself up against him.

"You're very affectionate."

"No duh. What tipped you off." She said sarcastically.

"The fact that you are smashed against me. Again." He deadpanned.

"Sorry. Would you like me to let go?" She didn't move.

"Yes." He said.

Neither of them moved.

"Night." Kiara yawned.

Envy's eyes widened. Crap, was she going to fall asleep on him?

"Hey idiot! Don't fall asleep on me!" He squirmed, trying to make her let go.

"Nuuu. . .don't make me let go." She mumbled.

Envy shoved harder, pushing her hard enough that she fell on her back, then slid off the couch and onto the floor with a **thud**.

Envy burst out laughing as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"It's not funny." She protested.

"It's late. Everything's funny, clumsy." He fell back onto the couch.

"Hey, that's where I'm sleeping. Move." Kiara poked the side of his head.

"Sleep somewhere else. This spot is mine." Envy rolled onto his side and ignored her pokes.

"There's nowhere for me to go!" She tried to pull him off the couch.

He resisted, not moving much at all. Kiara growled in annoyance.

"Fine then. I'll just sleep on top of you." She said.

Envy's eyes flew open. "Are you serious?! Oof, get off, you're heavy."

Kiara buried her face in his neck, tightening her grip on his shirt.

"It's starting to hurt, get off." Envy whined. "C'mon Kiara, get off."

"No." She grunted.

Envy sighed, then winced. Owww, that hurt with the extra weight.

"Moron, it's hard enough breathing with broken ribs. It's worse with you on top of me." Envy groaned, trying to move her off.

Kiara was silent for a long moment, then slid off him so she was sandwiched between the back of the couch and his side.

"Sorry. I forgot." She said guiltily.

"Don't apologize. You've done it enough already. Frankly, it's annoying." He stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but-" She tried to protest, when he lightly smacked her in the face.

"Go to sleep."

"Yessir." She giggled.

". . .And don't lay on my arm." He grumbled.

"Sure, sure." Kiara sighed.

She fell asleep soon after, but Envy stayed awake for a while longer. It felt odd to have someone else laying against him.

Trusting him.

* * *

><p>Here's chapter three!<p>

Special thanks to Ice Maiden Olivier for reviewing! And 3vilPurpl3d0t for looking this over!

Review~!


	4. Hit And Run

**Ya'll are gonna kill me for this...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Hit and Run**

"Wow, you two are snuggly." A voice said.

Kiara cracked open her eyes to see Talia staring down at her.

"Go 'way." Kiara buried her head into her pillow.

Then froze as her pillow breathed.

"GAH!" Kiara sat up, tried to scoot backwards, hit her head on the wall, then, dizzy from sitting up so fast and cracking her head, fell forward onto Envy, unconscious.

Envy remained oblivious to everything, still asleep.

Meanwhile, Hailey, having seen it all, was dying from laughter.

**~!~**

"I hate the world." Kiara mumbled, stacking her papers.

"That's nice." Envy rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky. You don't have to go to work _and _have a massive headache. . ." She sighed.

"Uh, yeah, about that. . ." Chase trailed off.

"What?" Kiara stared up at him.

"Well, since you're a human. . .and you're only sixteen. . .you should probably be in school." Chase rubbed the back of his head.

"I know everything they can teach me." Kiara deadpanned.

"Maybe so, but it looks seriously weird to have a sixteen-year-old teaching twenty-year-olds."

"That is probably true, but-" She admitted.

"So, yeah, you can ditch the college textbooks. And Envy, you're part time now."

"WHAT!?" Envy and Kiara yelled.

"So. . .school today." Chase shivered at their dark gazes.

"No." They said in unison.

"Aw, c'mon."

"Please come?" Hailey asked.

Kiara melted under her puppy-dog face.

"Okay, fine." She sighed.

"Yay!" Hailey cheered.

"Do I have to come today? Kiara squished me last night." Envy complained.

"You took my bed and I didn't have anywhere to go!" She protested.

"The floor, idiot!" He shot back.

"WHY WOULD I SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!?" She waved her arms.

"Cause, duh, there wasn't anywhere else." Envy snorted.

Kiara raised her hand to bonk him on the head. He flinched.

Everyone froze, waiting to see what would happen.

Kiara brought her hand down. . .

And ruffled his hair.

People breathed a sigh of relief. Then stared as she bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"Shut up. I can hear what you're thinking." Kiara stalked out of the house, cheeks as red as her hair.

"Whoa." Chase stared at the closed door.

Luciana stared at her brother. He caught her stare and flushed.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." He growled.

Luciana just raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. Envy looked away, humiliated.

"Just what did you two do last night?" Diana blinked.

"Nothing." Envy said.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Chase sighed.

"Time to go." Hailey said, grabbing her borrowed backpack.

Go people who pity you, ya?

Pride grabbed his as well, slung it over his shoulder and walked out.

"Hang on." Talia called, then handed them two bags of cookies. "For your friends." She smiled.

**~!~  
>Kiara's POV<strong>

"Pays to have a sister who bakes." Selim said, examining the contents of the bag.

"Yeah." Hailey smiled serenely.

"Hurry up." I called.

"Coming." Hailey hurried her step, then grabbed my hand.

I could feel Selim's jealous stare burning holes in my back. I glanced over my shoulder, saw his annoyed face, then offered my hand. He turned his nose up, looking away. I kept my hand out to the side as an offering.

We stopped at a light, waiting for the traffic to slow so we could cross.

"Hold my hand so you don't get run over." I tapped his head, then held out my hand again.

"What am I, three?" He snorted.

I didn't say anything. Selim glared at the ground, then took my hand.

Hailey sighed. I glanced at her, but didn't say anything as we walked across the street. I turned my head when we were about half-way across, double checking nothing was coming the other direction. Time seemed to slow as my eyes widened. Black truck. Running a red light.

Two seconds to react.

With impossible strenght I didn't know I had, I hurled the two nine-year-olds back so they wouldn't get hit.

_**SCREECH!**_

_Envy's going to kill me._

Black.

**Hailey's POV**

I stared at the lump on the road.

Red.

Very red.

That's when the screaming started.

Selim clapped his hand over my mouth, pulling me from my daze and making me realize _I_ was the one screaming. _Why is it always Kiara? Is Mom getting back at her for earlier? __**Why is it always Kiara?!**_

People were running over, someone calling an ambulance.

_Why?!_

Someone asking me if I was a relative.

Too much. Too much.

I clung to Selim and burst into tears.

_Don't let her die. _

"Don't die. Don't die." I repeated, bawling.

Unstoppable shaking.

_Don't die on me._

Noises of an ambulance.

Shouting.

_I can't take it._

Hands touching me gently, asking for adults I knew.

Selim holding me tight.

_Make it stop._

Soft voices, telling me she'd be fine.

The smell of blood and burnt rubber made me nauseous.

_Start the day over._

Hit and run.

Hit and run.

_Make Kiara be with Envy, laughing and teasing._

That's what this was.

The chances of surviving that hit were slim.

_No. No no no no._

"She's not breathing!"

Panicking.

_I'm scared._

Selim tightening his grip. "What's Chase's phone number?"

I didn't know.

_I'm never scared. Virtue's aren't supposed to be scared._

"Hailey. Talk to me. You're going to hyperventilate." Selim shook me a little.

I stared at him, uncomprehending.

"You need help." He looked around in the chaos, helpless.

_Where are people you know when you need them?_

"Hailey? Selim? What the heck is going on?" Talia.

_Thank Mom, an adult._

"K-K-Kiara. . ." I stuttered.

"We were crossing the road and a truck came out of nowhere and hit Kiara." Selim said.

I noticed for the first time he was as badly shaken as I was.

Talia went completely white.

The ambulance took off for the hospital.

"I think you can stay home from school today." Talia said shakily.

There was a silence as everything slowly went back to normal.

"So. Who's telling Envy?"

* * *

><p>*bows* Here's a baseball bat, feel free to knock me out.<p>

Sleep would be nice...

Or send rabid guinea pigs on me. That might make me update the next one ;P

Might.

I need to make a background picture for this...but I have no idea what to use...suggestions?

Review~!


	5. Aria

**This one is longer than normal, but lots of stuff happens, so yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Aria**

Nobody said anything when Talia, Hailey and Selim came back.

Everyone stood there, frozen, knowing something was really, _really _wrong.

"Where's Kiara?" Envy asked quietly.

Chase and Luciana were at work. Diana was getting ready to leave to look for one, Envy was relaxing on the couch, Gluttony had followed Talia, and Sloth was snoring in the boy's bedroom.

"Kiara was hit by a truck." Talia said.

Diana dropped the cup she was holding, the contents going everywhere. Envy shot up.

"What?" He laughed a little in disbelief.

Hailey burst into tears again. Selim just stared at his brother, grim.

"You're insane. That's not. . .she's alive, though, right?" Envy stared at them hard.

"As far as we know." Talia replied.

"Mom's got her revenge." Diana picked up her cup, frowning a little as she realized it was empty.

"You aren't even reacting! What's wrong with you?!" Envy snapped.

"What can I do by panicking and freaking out?" Diana stared at him.

Envy glared. "You could at least show some concern!"

"Pointless." Diana sat the cup on the coffee table.

"What!?"

"I said it's pointless. She's not here to see it anyway. Who cares if I jump for joy or go into depression?"

Envy stared at her in shock. "You are impossible."

"I don't care what you think. Bye now." She walked out.

Hailey was doing her best to stop crying, though she couldn't seem to stop.

"You want to go visit her?" Talia hugged the smaller girl tightly.

"Yes please." Hailey sniffled.

Selim was quiet as he watched his brother. Envy was angry and scared, that much was clear.

"I need to throw something." Envy limped out of the house.

"What's he gonna throw? Sand?" Selim raised an eyebrow.

"He'll find something." Talia led them outside.

Rocks.

"ARGH!" Envy hurled one.

It sailed, then splashed into the ocean.

"Wish that would be the driver's face?" Selim asked.

"Yeah." Envy growled.

"C'mon. Let's go." Talia lightly grabbed his arm.

They started walking. Luckily, there was a hospital not far from them, and even better, Kiara was there.

"Why are you limping?" Hailey asked Envy.

"Because my ankle hurts." He said.

"I hate hospitals." Selim wrinkled his nose as soon as they stepped into the building.

"Really? I never really minded hospitals that much." Hailey blinked.

Selim glanced at her in surprise. "You're weird."

". . .Thanks?" She said, confused.

Talia went to the desk and talked to the receptionist. Envy tapped his uninjured foot against the floor distractedly.

"She's in the ICU." Talia reported.

"Can we see her?" Hailey asked.

"Yes, but she's sleeping, so you have to be quite." A nurse answered, then beckoned them down several twisting hallways.

Envy froze when the nurse pulled back the curtain.

"Oh my Mom." Hailey whispered.

"She looks worse than you did." Selim said.

"Please be quiet." The nurse repeated, then left.

"You want a minute by yourself?" Talia asked Envy.

He didn't reply, only sinking into the chair beside her bed.

"You two stay while I call some people." Talia said to the kids, then left in search for a phone.

"Can. . .I sit on your lap?" Hailey asked Envy shyly.

He stared at her blankly for a second, then nodded ever so slightly. Hailey wiggled herself onto his lap, watching her sister with worry.

Selim watched Hailey for a moment, then looked away.

**~Meanwhile, with Claire~**

Greed had somehow, sometime, managed to convince my boss that I would only be able to offer my teachings online. So, after feeling slightly strange talking to a camera for two hours, I was helping Marta in the bar.

"Take this out for me?" She handed me a black trashbag.

"Sure." I took it, then walked out to the dumpster in the back.

I had tossed it in the giant, metal box when a sharp wail startled me from behind. I whirled, afraid I had angered the dumpster god or something and now I was going to die. A purple bundle was the only thing that greeted me as it laid on the pavement. Confused, I walked over to it, crouched down and pulled the blanket off a little.

The baby wailed again, making me jump and scoot backwards. I looked around for the mom, but the alley was deserted save for me and the baby. I pulled the note that was attached to the blanket off, absentmindedly pulling the child into my lap. It quieted down as I scanned the note.

'To whom this may concern,

I can't take care of Aria anymore. I love her so much; please care for her for me.'

I flipped the note over, but found nothing on the back.

"Aria, huh?" I folded the note and wrapped the blanket tighter around the little girl.

"You're cute." I grinned.

Sparkly blue eyes watched me, then a wide, toothless grin split her face. Aria giggled, one chubby hand reaching up and hitting me on the nose. Her hand grabbed my curly, dark hair, pulling.

"Ow~ow ow." I laughed in pain, trying to untangle her hand from my hair.

"Jeesh Claire, what's-" Dave opened the door, stopped when he saw I was holding a baby, then slowly turned. "I'll get Greed."

I turned my attention back to Aria. She had a dusting of dark, baby-fine hair.

"You are seriously cute." I grinned.

She grabbed my finger, giggling.

"Look what you've found." Greed walked up next to me.

"Look how cute she is!" I held her up.

He stared at her for a long moment, then at me.

"What do I do with it?"

I stared at him. "What do you. . .it's a baby, idiot. You hold her."

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked.

I stood up with a huff. "Just hold her." I handed her to him.

"I don't-" He started to protest.

"Like this." I fixed his arms so he was supporting her correctly.

"I feel ridiculous." Greed muttered.

"You look like a reluctant dad." I grinned.

I showed him the note. He turned his attention back to Aria.

"Aria, huh?" He said.

She stared up at him in awe. Then giggled, reaching for his face. He stiffened as she touched his cheeks, then slowly relaxed as she explored his face with her hands.

"She adores you." I grinned.

"She looks like you." He handed her back to me.

Aria was slipping into dreamland, her eyes struggling to stay open. I looked up at Greed, then smiled. He looked away, his cheeks and ears pink. "Let's go inside, it's starting to get cold."

"We'll go with that to explain why you're red." I laughed.

Greed made an annoyed noise and walked back into the bar. I followed him, mentally noting when he kept the door open for me, even though I'd embarrassed him.

_I'll have to repay him for that. _

"Phone for you, Claire." Marta said, then paused as she took in the bundle in my arms.

"Wanna hold her?" I offered.

"My hands are dirty, hang on." She disappeared into the back.

"Why do you have a baby, Ms. Claire?" Billy peered over my arm.

"I found her." I grinned.

"Oooh." He said, then lightly poked Aria's cheek. "She's kinda fat."

I raised an eyebrow, but grinned. "Baby fat. She'll lose it when she get's older."

"Oooh." He repeated.

I handed her to him, then went to answer the phone.

"Sorry, I was busy." I answered.

"Something bad's happened." Talia sounded freaked.

I blinked. "What kind of bad?"

"Like, hospital bad."

"Did Kiara punch Envy through a wall?" I sighed.

"No, she got hit by a truck."

I stiffened. "What do you mean, 'hit'?"

"By hit I mean run over. It was a hit and run."

The phone slid out of my grip, clattering onto the table.

"You okay? You're pretty white." Marta waved her hand in front of my face.

"K-K-K-" I stuttered.

Marta picked up the phone. "Claire has gone completely white. Who is this?"

Marta was silent for a moment, then said, "I'll tell her."

Marta hung up, then turned to me. "Talia says she's alive. I'm confused, though. Who's Kiara?"

"My sister." I quickly ran out of the room, then raced for the door.

"Where are you going?" Greed called.

"Kiara got hit by a truck." I grabbed my coat Greed had the decency to buy me.

Gotta pay him back for that, too.

His eyes widened, and he started to stand up.

"I've got this. Don't do anything bad while I'm gone." I slid the buttons through the holes as fast as I could.

"I'm hurt. You think I'll do something bad?" He faked hurt.

I rolled my eyes. "Can't be too careful."

"Billy, guess we'll have to take the flamethrower back." Greed sighed.

My eyes widened.

Billy looked confused. "But, sir, we don't have a flame-"

"Shh!"

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you." I crossed my arms, sighing.

"Yeah." Greed sighed.

I snorted with a small smile. "Bye then." I hurried out onto the street.

"Don't get hit either." He muttered.

**~With Talia~**

I punched the numbers in, then waited.

Ring.

Ring.

_C'mon, pick up._

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked.

"Adelaide, I can't make it to work today." I said, guilty.

"I figured when you didn't show, and you're calling from a hospital. What's wrong?" She asked.

"My sister got hit." I said.

"Oh mon Dieu, is she alright?!" Adelaide sounded panicked.

"She's going to be." I smiled a little as she freaked out.

"You're welcome to take off tomorrow too if you need it." She said.

"You're awesome, Adelaide. Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Take it, Amour, you need it." She hung up.

I sighed, hanging up as well. Now to call Chase.

I called the martial arts studio, and within a few minutes, got him on the line.

**~Chase's POV~**

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Chase, you need to come to the hospital." Talia sounded stressed.

"What?! Why?" I exclaimed.

All my students stopped to stare at me.

"Kiara was in a hit-and-run."

Heart stops.

"W-what?" I choked.

"Please just come." Talia pleaded, then hung up.

I stared at the phone, then sighed.

"Class dismissed early." I slipped my shoes on.

"What's going on, Mr. C?" Casey asked.

"My sister was hit by a car." Gasps all around. "Everyone got a ride home?"

"We can find somebody. You'd better go." Carmen said.

I hurried out of the building as someone explained it to my boss why I was suddenly walking out.

I figured I'd have to pick up Luciana, so I made a quick detour to where she worked.

"Hello, wel-" The receptionist paused when she realized I was male.

"No, I'm not here to get my nails done." I deadpanned.

She seemed to breath a sigh of relief. "What can I do for you, then?"

"I need to see Luciana."

The receptionist paused. "What for?"

"I-"

"What's going on?" Luciana walked in.

"Kiara is in the hospital." I said.

She blinked. "I'll be right back."

I waited impatiently.

"Let's go." She tugged on my hand.

I didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

><p>Somehow those guinea pigs didn't maul me <em>completely<em> to death.

Heh. Ow.

Anyway, a new little cutie is here~! Voila! The second arc of the story has come to the Devil's Nest Group, so yay!

Thanks so much for the reviews~!

Review! :D It makes me happy and a new chapter come faster~


	6. Hate

**Christmas update, pt 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Hate**

**Kiara's POV**

"Kiara! Oh my Mom, what the hell did you do!?"

"Oh my gosh, Kiara."

Voices. I know those voices.

"The patient's sleeping. Please be quiet."

_Move, Kiara. Tell them you're listening._ I tried to move something, but it felt like everything was paralyzed.

"Kindness." A stern voice said.

_Mom?_

"This is your punishment for outright disobeying."

_What happened?_

"A truck hit you."

_Hailey and Selim! Are they alright?!_

"They are fine. They were not being punished."

_Oh, good._

"Listen to me. If you go against my orders again, others _will _get hurt."

_. . ._

"Stop what you have with Envy while you still can."

_But-_

"On second thought, never mind."

_. . .What?_

"Continue it. I have an idea."

_. . .I think someone replaced you._

Mother ignored what I just thought. "Tell Claire and Greed that I approve."

_What's going on?_

"You'll be healed by tomorrow. Expect your next task three days from now.."

_Wait, what's the task!?_

But Mom was gone.

And I was waking up.

When I opened my eyes, people were staring at me with worry and relief.

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when I asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Besides the numerous cuts and bruises, no." Envy said flatly.

Why is Hailey on his lap? Weirds.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Good. You're awake." The doctor walked in.

I tried to not to yawn as he went over my various injuries. Hailey's eyes got bigger and bigger and Envy looked more and more murderous.

"One more thing. You received severe damage to your lower spine, which runs the risk of paralysis."

_Okay. . .Wait, what!?_

"If you move too much while still healing, you could irritate it and make the chances of paralysis higher. So don't move too much." The doctor said.

"You got that? Don't budge." Envy glared at me.

"Yessir." I snickered.

He made an irritated noise.

"I need to get back to work, okay?" Luciana said.

I waved weakly. "Bye."

A small smile flickered over her face before she turned and walked out. One by one, they left, until only Envy, Hailey, Selim and Talia remained.

I was just about asleep when Hailey hugged me gently. "Bye Kiara."

"Hnn, bye Hails." I hugged her back tiredly.

Talia took her and Selim home, leaving Envy with me.

"You can go home too if you want." I slurred, the medicine kicking in.

"Nah, I'm good." He sat back in the chair.

"Okay." My eyes just started to close when I felt him grab my hand.

Aww.

**~Time Skip~**

When I opened my eyes, it was dark out. Groaning to myself, I tried to sit up, only for pain to shoot through my torso.

"Ow, dangit." I hissed.

"I leave for two seconds and you try to escape. Jeesh." An annoyed voice said.

"Shut up Envy." I muttered.

"Don't tell me what to do." Envy sat his cup on the table next to my bed, then glared at me.

"Lay back down." He ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do." I mimicked his voice, sticking my tongue out at him.

He grew even more irritated. "Stop it."

"Stop it." I repeated, trying not to smile in glee as his face got darker.

"You're going to get it."

"Ooh, _scary_."

"Stop making fun of me!" He stomped his foot.

"Wow. Mature." I rolled my eyes, inwardly dying from laughter.

He lost it. Envy grabbed his cup, turned and stomped out, tossing over his shoulder a "You're going to be lonely~"

"Yeah, right! I've got this sympathy bear!" I shot back, holding up a teddy bear that I found from the middle of nowhere.

He ignored me, closing the curtains closed with a **shinnkk** and stomping away.

I bit my lip. Nope. Not going to admit it.

"Teddy Bear, I can't believe I'm talking to you, but tell that idiot to get back here so I can throttle him." I stared at the smiling, golden teddy bear.

"That's strange. You're talking to an inanimate object. **Are you that lonely?**"

I jumped, staring at the source of the voice in shock.

"Who are you?" I gaped, half-ready to chuck the bear at him in surprise and annoyance.

"I'm your new sibling." The boy grinned, exposing sharp canines.

The kid was kinda creepy, in a goth/vampire sorta way. He had black, soulless eyes, and black hair that fell in his eyes. He looked to be about my age.

"I'm Hate." He bowed.

Pause. . .

"Yeah yeah. Right. Whoever you are, you creep me out. Get out." I pointed to the curtain.

Hate stared at me. "So they were right." He muttered.

"What?" I asked, suspicious.

"You are as stupid as they say. **The fearsome Kindness, talking to a teddy bear.**" He smirked.

I threw the teddy bear at him in anger. He dodged at an impossible speed, that smirk never leaving his face.

"**Aw, don't do that, big sis.**" He suddenly stopped, his hand glowing a teal color, his face scrunching up.

"Shut up. You talk too much." He growled.

"**I do not.**" He answered himself in a different tone of voice, his hand glowing white.

"Dude. Hate, you okay?" I blinked, not expecting that.

"No. **Yes.**" He said in two different voices.

His head tilted, moving his hair out of his eyes, exposing one red eye and one black. Cue creepy grin.

I blinked. Oookay, he's insane.

"Are you seriously my sibling?" I asked.

"Yeah. **Of course, idiot.**"

"First, stop calling me an idiot. It's annoying. Second-" I started, only for him to start muttering to himself.

"Is it just me, or is she really hot? **You have a thing for redheads, don't you?** Maybe. **That's technically incenst. **Don't care. **Isn't she already taken?** I'll kill him."

"Whoa! Stop right there!" I tried to stop his rambling.

He ignored me. "I'd kiss her in a heartbeat. **Why don't you?** Good idea. You've finally got a good idea, Damien. **Why, thank you, you blockhead.**"

"Wait!" I tried to yell, only for him to leap forward.

"What. The. Hell." Envy walked in and stared.

"Help me!" I tried to push Hate away, though every movement hurt.

Stupid truck.

Envy leaped into action, running forward and tackling Hate.

"Get off my girl!"

"OWWW! **WHAT IS FLIPPIN' **_**WRONG **_**WITH YOU!?**" Hate howled as Envy dumped hot chocolate in his face.

"I hate you!" Hate scrambled away, clutching his face.

Envy stood in front of me protectively. "The feelings mutual, _freak_." He spat.

"What is going on in here!?" A nurse ran in, a security guard hot on her heels.

"He attacked me!" I pointed to Hate.

"Sir, I have to ask you to- gkk."

I stared in horror as the security guard slumped to the floor.

"Don't worry, he's only unconscious." Hate dusted off his hands, ice shards falling from his hands and clinking to the floor.

They glittered menacingly, warning me that they could've easily speared that guard like a shish-kebab.

"Now _**get**_." He glared at the nurse.

She scrambled out of the small, enclosed space.

"Now, who do we start with? **How about the palm tree? **Fine by me." Hate lunged.

* * *

><p>O_o Even I have to admit. This is weird.<p>

Sorry for shoving another character that you have to keep straight on you. But, have no fear, he doesn't play that much of an important role, but he is still needed.

Anyway, if you follow me on Twitter, you might have noticed I said I'd do a double update. So volia! Update part 1!

As my friend once said, "Happy Christmas and merry New Years!"

XD

-K


	7. Carmen

**Part 2 of Christmas Special Update**

**Edit: 12/26- You'll never guess what I did. I had everything perfect-then forgot to post it.**

***facepalm***

**Welp, enjoy it a day late :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Carmen**

**Talia's POV**

I sighed, leaning against the wall for support and closing my eyes.

"You look horrible." Adelaide said.

"Thanks." I said.

Hailey hummed to herself as she ate the cinnamon dough.

We were in Pierre and Adelaide's apartment above the bakery. Pierre was teaching both Hailey and Selim to bake some simple things. Though Hailey seemed more content to eat the dough instead of actually make something.

"You eat too much of it, you'll get a stomach ache." Selim pointed out.

Hailey just shrugged. "It'll be worth it."

"If you say so." He turned back to watching Pierre make the cinnamon buns.

"Is your sister doing better?" Adelaide asked, handing me a cup of coffee.

"I guess." I took it gratefully, sliding into the chair at the kitchen table.

"My brother's with her." Selim said.

I was about to say they were dating when the phone rang.

"I got it." Adelaide hopped up from her own chair and grabbing the phone.

"'Ello?" She listened for a moment, then handed it to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Talia, I need your moral support, level headedness and sanity right now." Kiara sounded freaked.

"What's going on?" I asked as something shattered in the background.

"There is a freakin' ice _vampire _in here! And he's attacking Envy! And he's freaky! And he's our bro! I don't know what to do 'cause everything hurts!" Kiara yelled.

"I'm not freaky! And I'm not a vampire!" An unfamiliar voice called from the background.

"Shut up!" Envy yelled back.

"Kiara, whatever you do, don't move." I stood up from the table.

"But-"

"Don't move. I'll be there in a moment. I'm going to call Chase, okay?"

"Okay. Please hurry. Envy's getting his butt kicked." Kiara said in a small voice.

I quickly hung up, then glanced at my wrist where I had written Chase's number. I punched in the numbers, then waited anxiously.

"What's up?" Chase asked.

"Bro, you need to get to the hospital. Kiara needs your skills." I said.

Chase decided not to question it. "Got it." He hung up.

"Can I leave these two here with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. But, what's-" Adelaide began.

I ran out of the room before she could finish.

**~Kiara~**

_**CRASH!**_

Envy groaned, struggling to pick himself off the floor. Hate advanced, making me more panicked. _If he gets too close, Envy's toast. Hmm, Hate's cold. . .Frozen toast? Icy toast? Bloody toast? Nah. . . _

In desperation, I looked around for the closest weapon.

"**Don't interfere, Kindness.**" Hate growled.

Ignoring him, I picked up the TV remote, aimed, then flung it at Hate. It bounced off the side of his head. Growling in annoyance, he turned and glared at me.

"**Stop that.**" He easily deflected the next weapon, a hair tie (really Kindness? A hair tie?) I pulled from my hair.

_Dangit, new weapon. . .uh. . ._

I grabbed an ice shard that laid on the bed, then flung it at him. It dissolved as soon as it hit him.

"**Would you stop that?!**" Hate completely turned away from Envy's limp body.

_Score! He's forgotten about Envy! . . .oh crap. That means he's coming for me._

"**You look hot with your hair down.**" Hate mused.

I shuddered. Creepy. . .

"Don't. . .touch her." Envy groaned.

"**Shut up, palm tree.**" Hate spat.

"Don't call me a palm tree!" Envy was furious now.

You remember how, when he was a homunculus, when he got _really _mad he changed? You also remember that he had his powers removed?

Right.

So imagine the shock that hit me when Envy changed.

"Whoa." I breathed.

"That's unfair! **You were supposed to be a wimpy human!**" Hate whined.

Envy cackled as the ceiling shattered. "Yeah, right!"

With a giant sweep of his hand/paw, Hate was sent flying.

"THE CRAP IS GOING ON HERE!?" Chase yelled, running into what remained of the room, Talia close on his heels.

"Envy's gone crazy! I don't even know how he got his powers back!" I called.

Hate did some crazy acrobatics, somehow landing onto Envy's nose. His hand glowed blue, then he smashed his hand right between Envy's eyes. Envy howled and started thrashing, trying to get Hate off his face; the only thing he succeeded in doing was making more of a mess.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here." Chase scooped me up, running out of the collapsing building.

All around us, it was confusion and chaos. Nurses, doctors and everyone else were carrying and taking the injured and sick outside.

"Wait!" A voice called.

We turned, to see an androgynous teenager running for us.

"Carmen? What are you doing here?" Chase said, shocked.

"Mister C, apologies for Hate." He/she said, panting.

"Wait, what? How-" Talia began.

"I'm Hate's twin. I'm Love," Carmen hurriedly explained.

I just stared. This is so weird. My family is officially insane.

"And he was never supposed to be here, but some crap happened and he's here now. Sorry for the mess. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you guys would get out of here safely, I'll go take care of him."

Welp, Carmen's only _slightly _hyperactive.

Catch my sarcasm?

"Get better soon, sis!" Carmen vanished.

"Well. . .that was weird." I deadpanned.

"Something's been bugging me." Chase turned and started hurrying down the hallway for the exit.

"What?" I asked.

"Is Carmen male or female?" He took a corner and nearly bowled over a little, lost kid.

"Sorry squirt. The exit's this way." He said.

The kid began to cry. "I want my mom!"

Talia crouched down in front of the sobbing kid, waving us on ahead.

"Carmen seems to be female, but I'm not sure." Chase continued.

"So far, the Virtues and Sins have been opposite genders, so if Hate's male, there's a good chance Carmen's female." I mused.

He blinked. "Wow. When did you get so attentive?"  
>"Shut up!" I whacked him in the chest lightly.<p>

He only laughed.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's got some gel. Why?" He concentrated on moving through the crowds, careful not to bang me against anything.

"Cause it's not falling in your eyes anymore. It looks nice, actually."

"Thanks."

"What next? Streaking it?" I laughed.

"Maybe. Red would be nice." He mused.

I stared. "I was only joking."

"I wasn't."

"So I noticed." I sighed.

When we made it outside, I had to facepalm.

"I can see the headlines now. Giant Green Monster Wrecks Hospital." I sighed.

Chase frowned as he gently sat me down on a bench. "You can see him for blocks."

"At least we aren't in the central part of the city. That would be twice as worse." I said.

"True. But still."

"Oh well. Carmen's going to calm him down?" I asked.

"Most like-" Chase began, when Carmen appeared in front of us, making us jump in surprise.

"I got Hate away, but I can't get Envy to calm down. I need you, big sis." She looked panicked.

"We'd better be quick before the press arrives." I began to stand.

"Wait, if you move, you could be paralyzed!" Chase tried to push me back down to the bench.

"Chillax, Mom said by tomorrow I'd be fully healed, so I think I can move some. Plus, it doesn't hurt as much as it used to." I waved his concerns away.

Chase frowned, but at my look, gave in.

"I'm probably the only one who can calm him down anyway." Carmen grabbed my hand and we teleported.

"Hey, Talia's already got that power. You have it too?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Hate and I share some of everyones." She said, leading me into the desecrated room.

I winced at the movement. Okay, so maybe it hurt just as bad. Whatever, not saying anything.

"Envy!" I called.

Envy turned, watching me curiously.

"No! I'm not changing! I like this!" He cackled, destroying more of the building.

I gritted my teeth as plaster and insulation fell. "Hey, this is going to be hard to ignore! How will we explain this Mom!?"

"If she gave my powers back, she doesn't care!" He pointed out.

"It was so you could take down Hate!" I yelled.

"Don't-AGH!" Envy tripped, sprawling onto the stone.

I winced as lightning sizzled, healing him.

"_Kindness."_

Envy suddenly howled.

"_Run."_

What?

"_Get out. Envy's going insane."_

But-

"_Get. Out. You will die if you don't."_

I took a deep breath, then obeyed, turning and running.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Told ya I'd find a use for Carmen ;)

So how was your Christmas? Awesome, I hope.

What did y'all get? I got an FMA silver pocketwatch.

It's awesome.

Review~


	8. Adrian and Butternut

**Sorry for da wait. Double update today!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Adrian and Butternut**

**No POV**

A day later, everyone was sitting in the living room, discussing living places.

"The house we originally intended to buy won't hold everybody." Chase said.

"So, what do we do?" Kiara asked.

She had healed completely from the accident yesterday, and was scheduled to go to school the next day. Envy was healed as well.

Neither spoke to each other. They avoided each other as best as they could, which was hard to do in a small house.

"We could split into groups." Talia suggested.

"Someone's going to be alone." Diana pointed out.

They all thought for a moment, then realized she was right.

"I have an idea," Hailey spoke up. "Chase and Luciana can take me and Pride. Talia can take Envy and Kiara. But that leaves Diana and Sloth by themselves. Which is okay, since Diana is old enough to be on her own."

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Fine, but I don't want to be with her." Envy pointed to Kiara.

"You kind of have too." Kiara deadpanned.

Envy ignored her, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not doing it unless I stay with someone else. _Without _her."

"Seriously Envy, what's gotten into you? Just two days ago you were making out." Luciana pointed out exasperatedly.

"That was _two days ago_," Envy said flatly. "Things have changed since then."

Luciana just stared at her defiant brother. Then she looked at Chase.

He sighed. "Envy, listen, you don't really have a choice. Kiara has to judge you, and to do that, she has to be near. Sorry."

Envy made an annoyed noise, then sulked.

"Since you two don't have school today and Adelaide gave me the day off, we can go apartment hunting." Talia stood up.

Kiara stood up as well, but Envy refused.

"You're being a little brat, you know that?" Kiara glared at Envy.

He ignored her. Kiara made an angry noise, then grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"Hey! Get off! Let me go!" He thrashed, trying to make her tight grip on his arm release.

She ignored his hits; after all, he wasn't really trying to hurt her.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Envy stared at her hard. "I want to know why you came back when I changed."

"Carmen told me to. Plus, I'm the only one who can calm you down." Kiara stated.

"You could've been hurt worse! You weren't supposed to move!" He took a step closer to her.

"I was worried!"

"For what?!"

"You!" Kiara burst out.

Envy stopped. "You. . .were?"

"Yes!"

Envy didn't know what to say. He stood there, staring at her, at a loss.

"I just. . .this is all new to you, and I was scared. . ." She mumbled.

Envy looked away. "This is the first time anyone's ever cared."

Kiara watched him struggle with himself for a moment, then hugged him.

"Wha-let go!" He tried to push her off.

"No." Kiara tightened her grip.

Envy sighed, then slowly hugged her back.

"Please don't get that mad ever again." Kiara whispered.

"Don't aggravate me beforehand."

Kiara grinned. "No promises."

Envy made an exasperated noise. She just giggled, then kissed him.

**~With Claire~**

Aria loved sitting in Greed's lap. So much that if he tried to move, she would protest until he stopped.

"She's so spoiled." I snickered.

"I need to get something." He grumbled.

"What? I can get it for you, Mr. Greed!" Billy said eagerly.

Greed just shook his head. "It's personal."

I blinked, then offered to take her. As soon as she transferred from him to me, she cried, reaching for Greed.

"Hey, I'll only be gone for a moment." He said, slipping his coat on.

Aria sniffled, seeming to understand him. I watched her in awe.

"That is a smart baby." Dave commented.

Fifteen minutes later, Aria was happily sleeping on Greed's lap. I suddenly felt a little jealous. How come she wasn't like that to me?

"Claire, would you come with me?" Greed stood up, gently cradling Aria.

I stood up, following him into the apartment behind the bar.

"Why are you upset?" He tucked Aria into her cradle.

"I'm not upset." I said, confused.

"Yes you are." Greed walked over to me.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little jealous. So what?" I muttered.

"Of what?"

"All the attention Aria gives you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Greed snorted. "Aria still loves you."

"Yeah, but. . .still. . ." I sighed.

Greed dug in his pocket. "I went out to get you this."

I stared in surprise at the necklace. It was a light purple locket with a silver chain.

"It's beautiful." I smiled at him.

He took a step closer to me. Taking the hint, I turned and lifted my hair. He fastened it, then surprised me by hugging me from behind.

"Wha-" I started, then quieted as he pressed a finger to my lips.

He rested his head on top of mine. "Just stay quiet."

**~!~**

"Luciana~! Look what I found outside!" Hailey hurried into the living room.

The raven-haired woman looked up to find the nine-year-old carrying a box full of holes. "What's that?" She asked.

"I dunno, I just found it and brought it inside. Our neighbors looked at me weird cause I almost fell over carrying it up the stairs." Hailey sat it down on the floor.

Luciana watched her open it, a sense of dread hitting her. A box full of holes meant something alive was in there. Which meant something else to look after.

"Oh wow. Come see." Hailey stared down into the box.

Luciana reluctantly got off the couch and peered into a box. Her heart stopped. A baby and a kitten.

"Oh no. Take that back outside." Luciana sat back on the couch.

"But, look~" Hailey whined, holding up the baby.

It looked around curiously, then suddenly wailed. Hailey jumped, Luciana mentally groaned, the kitten hissed and tried to climb out of the box, and Pride and Chase came running.

"What the-" Chase stopped.

"Make it shut up!" Pride clapped his hands over his ears.

"I don't know how!" Hailey said desperately.

"Give it." Luciana reached for the baby.

Hailey eagerly handed it over. Once it was in Luciana's arms, it quieted.

". . .Seriously?" Pride sweat-dropped.

Chase sat on the couch next to Luciana. She quickly handed it to him.

"I don't want it. Get rid of it."

"What?! No! You can't!" Hailey cried.

Chase stared down at the little bundle. It stared up at him with light green eyes, then cooed happily. He grinned. "Nah, we're keeping it. Mom's probably sent it to us on purpose anyway, since Claire received her own."

"Yay!" Hailey cheered.

Meanwhile, Pride was rummaging through the box. He deposited the cat onto Hailey's lap, then pulled out a blue blanket. Attached to the blanket was a note. Hailey giggled, inspecting the cream-colored kitten. Pride handed the note to his sister, then draped the blanket on Hailey's head.

"What was that for?" She giggled, pushing it out of her eyes.

He shrugged, watching the kitten explore it's new home.

"To whom it may concern," Luciana read the note aloud. "I can't keep Adrian safe anymore. Please take care of him."

She stared at the note, then tore it up and tossed it into the trash. "Absolutely not."

Hailey looked sad, cradling the kitten to her chest. "But, Lu-"

"We're keeping him." Chase said in a final tone.

Luciana's eyes narrowed, before she stood up and walked out.

"Yay~!" Hailey cheered. "Now, what should we call the kitten?"

Pride blinked when she offered the kitten to him. "I don't want it."

"Aw, c'mon. Don't you want to hug it at least?" Hailey pouted.

"No. That's stupid." He rolled his eyes.

"Chase, I swear, we have the two worst ones when it comes to caring." Hailey sighed.

Chase didn't reply, just staring off into space.

"Butternut. That's your name." She held up the kitten proudly.

It meowed, then tried to escape. She let go and the kitten scurried to Pride. He stared blankly at it as it climbed into his lap.

"Get off." He grabbed it and moved it out of his lap.

Butternut protested, coming back and crawling into his lap. Pride sighed in exasperation, moving it off again. "Stupid cat."

"Hey, he's not stupid!" Hailey protested.

Pride just looked at her.

"Well, not _completely _stupid." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Title cover comes into play~ Yay~!<p>

Hey, that rhymed! Cool!

Review!


	9. Feelings

**Chapter 9**

**Feelings**

**~Next Day~**

"Does my hair look okay?" Talia stared at herself in the mirror.

"You look fine." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"I don't know." Talia chewed on her lip.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? You spent a half-hour on your hair-you look fine." Kiara exclaimed.

"Maybe, but-"

"The dude's not going to care whether it's braided or loose. You need to leave for work in fifteen minutes, so make up your mind." Kiara finished shoving her books into her bag, then slung it over her shoulder.

Talia sighed. "I wish I could be like you."

Kiara stopped. "What? No you don't. It's hell being me."

"You just make it seem so easy sometimes. A guy who's impossible? No sweat, I can make him calm. Hit by a truck? Easy, healed in a day. Also, I don't give a crap what my appearance looks like and I'm incredibly smart when I want to be."

Kiara stared at her sister. "Tals, you don't know everything that's happened to me. It's not easy at all."

"Right." Talia looked away.

"I have to go to school all over again for the third time. You don't." Kiara walked away.

"'Third time'?" Envy wondered, following her out of the apartment.

"I've gone to school here on Earth and again in another galaxy." Kiara explained.

Envy nodded. They exited the apartment, and walked in silence for a couple blocks.

"Hey, you should smile more~" Kiara bumped her shoulder against his.

"Give me a good reason to and I'll think about it." Envy moved away so she couldn't touch him again.

Kiara smirked. "Well, you love me, so that's a start."

She reached for his hand, only for him to yank away. Kiara looked away, hurt. Envy made a frustrated noise.

"I. . .don't. . .argh, this is so frustrating!"

"Just say what's bothering you." She said.

"I don't 'love' you, but. . .I don't know anymore." Envy mumbled to himself.

She was quiet for a long moment. "I don't know if I love you either, so I guess we're even."

They walked to the high school in silence after that.

**~Meanwhile~**

Diligence sighed to herself. So much work to do.

"You sure you can handle it?" Her boss asked. "It's a lot to ask of a newbie that's only worked a day."

"I can do it." Diligence/Diana said irritatedly.

Her boss held up her hands defensively. "Alright, I get it. Feel free to take a break, though. None of that's due until the end of the week."

"Fine." Diana flicked on the electric sewing machine.

The boss watched in silence as Diana fed the cloth under the needle at a steady pace, thinking, _How did I get so lucky to find someone so dedicated? Now, if only she would lighten up her attitude. . ._

Hours later, Diana really needed a drink. She glanced at everything she had to do, then calculated how much time it would take. _10 dresses. . .cutting the fabric takes ten minutes, sewing one dress takes at least two hours if I hurry. . .stupid human body. So annoying._

Diana got up, had a drink of water, then sat back down and kept working.

The two other seamstresses glanced at her in surprise. "Whoa, Diana, slow down." One said.

Diana ignored her, continually feeding the fabric under the needle.

**~!~**

"Luciana, you have to work with me, here!" Chase said desperately.

"And why should I?" Luciana asked coldly.

"Because Adrian needs you."

"He seems just fine with you." She turned back to what she was doing.

Chase sighed, aggravated. Hailey watched with wide eyes. He handed Adrian to her, then grabbed Luciana's hand.

"Come with me." He dragged her out of the kitchen.

She let him tug her into the bedroom. "Nice room to fight." She commented sarcastically.

He ignored the sarcasm. "Why won't you cooperate?"

"Why should I work with a human baby?"

"For one thing, you forget you're human too."

"No I don't." She mumbled.

"If you don't, he'll die." Chase said, completely serious.

"I don't want to." She replied, defiant.

"Oh my Mom, Lust, it's _only for two months_! That's a drop in a bucket compared to being a homunculus!"

Luciana blinked. That anger was new.

Chase took a step back, looking surprised at the outburst. "Sorry for yelling." He mumbled.

"I still don't want to." She waved off his apology.

"Why not? It confuses me why you don't want to." He watched her.

"Because." She muttered.

"Because why?"

"Because I'm scared I can't do it right!" She yelled.

He blinked at her trembling form.

"Nobody ever showed me how. . ."

Chase suddenly felt extremely awkward. He had no idea what to say or how to act. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I think you'd do fine."

Crap. That sounded bad.

"You're just saying that." She snorted.

"No, I really do believe you'd be great." He said, sincere.

"I. . . just. . ." She stuttered.

Chase mentally prepared himself, then reached over and hugged her. He wasn't really good with touching people, he liked his own personal space, so hugging someone-much less, a _woman _and his "mortal enemy"-was a huge leap out of his comfort zone.

So you can imagine the shock that Luciana received.

"You might doubt yourself, but I don't know what I'm doing either." Chase mumbled. "Mom wasn't exactly free with that kind of help."

"Your mom is as bad as Father." She smiled a little, hugging him back.

He chuckled dryly. "I can very much see the similarities, yes."

"Are you guys done yet? Adrian is heavy." Hailey peeked into the bedroom.

"Yes Hails." Chase pulled away.

At the encouraging look from Chase, Luciana carefully took Adrian from Hailey. Chase smiled over Luciana's shoulder down at the half-asleep Adrian.

"Is now not a good time to ask for a kiss?" Luciana asked.

Chase paled. "Not a good time."

Luciana smiled a little. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of taking all the extra's that don't fit in the main story and adding them on the side. I've got another done, but it doesn't come into play until the next chapter.<strong>

**Hmm...**

**Yay or nay for that idea?**

**Review~!**


	10. Creeper

**Chapter 10**

**Creepers**

**Kiara's POV**

I filled out the history paper, then flipped it over to answer the questions on the back.

"This is pointless. I'm here for two months-why do I have to know the date when the Civil War began?" Envy groaned.

"1861." I said without thinking, then clapped a hand over my mouth.

Oops. I wasn't supposed to give him the answer. Envy raised an eyebrow, then snickered. "Thanks a bunch."

I sighed. "There won't be a next time, you little sneak."

"It'll happen again." Envy smirked, then went on to the next question.

I focused on the history paper, though my mind kept drifting to earlier that day. School had been harder for Envy than I had originally thought. Not only had we joined half-way through the first semester, but everyone thought it'd be funny to tease Envy about his hair until he snapped. I was quite proud of him when he punched one of the jocks who'd pushed him too far, (Mental note: Do not call Envy a palm tree and/or say palm trees are blooming early this year) but of course, the principal saw both of us (I might've slapped someone. . .or three people. . .Hey, my hair doesn't look like a bleeding tomato!) and Talia wasn't very happy about the whole experience. It doesn't help anything that I already knew everything the teacher had to say, enticing some nicknames that I'd rather _not _think about. Oh, and I found a rather nice pocket knife in the gutter.

I heard Envy ask a question again on the Civil War. What city had one of the most famed battles that took place in Pennsylvania?

"Gettysburg." I said automatically, paused, then banged my head against the table. "ARGH!"

Envy was cracking up. "I told you it would happen again!"

"I hate you." I sighed.

He just grinned.

"Kiara, I need your help." Talia called.

"Don't cheat at my paper." I warned Envy, then stood up and hurried into the kitchen.

"Could you get the milk from the fridge?" Talia asked.

I was super thrilled when I learned Talia could cook _and _bake. I never have to do anything in the kitchen ever again! I handed it to her.

"Who did you slap at school?" Her voice was flat.

"Susan said my clothes were hideous, Abigail said my hair looked like a "tomato graveyard", and Riley took one look at me and nearly died laughing." I ticked their names on my fingers.

"Anything else?"

"I might've. . .pulled Abigail's hair a little. . ." I trailed off.

"Pull any out?" She continued stirring without meeting my gaze.

"Yeah, a couple strands. Apparently she dyes her hair blond."

Talia let out an undignified snort of laughter. "Good."

I grinned. "Envy gave one a bloody nose."

"Nailed 'im good?" She asked.

"He ran away, squealing."

"He's a wimp." Envy smirked, walking in.

"Every time you got hit you'd yell." I pointed out.

"I didn't run. Plus, I lost limbs. That's a lot more than just a bloody nose." He contradicted.

"Touche." I rolled my eyes.

**~Later that evening~**

I rubbed a rag on the blade, then held it up, turning it back and forth. It looked to be pretty expensive, making me wonder why someone would just throw it away.

"Maybe it's cursed?" I said to myself.

Then snorted. "Please, like a swiss army pocket knife would be cursed. Right."

I sat it on the nightstand next to my bed, then got ready for sleeping. After showering, I tackled my hair.

Five minutes of struggling later, I regretted not using conditioner, as my hairbrush was stuck. Sighing, I yelled for Talia.

"What?" She pushed open the door.

"Halp meeee." I groaned.

Envy walked in moments later, wanting to ask me a question. He stopped, watching Talia struggle with my hair and my repeated "ow ow ow"'s of pain. He watched for a moment, then turned and walked away, snickering. Twenty minutes of pain later, my hair was knot free. Meanwhile, I had a horrible headache and refused to talk to anyone. I collapsed into my bed and soon fell asleep.

Sometime that night, something woke me up. Groggy, I sat up, glancing around the room. I stared at the silhouette at the end of my bed, bewildered, wondering why there was a. . .guy. . .standing. . . .there. . . . .

I stared as he opened, then closed the pocket knife. Open. Close. It glinted in the light coming from the streetlights. I promptly screamed and dove under the covers, thinking, _If nothing's sticking out, he can't kill me. Oh my Mom, I hope he can't stab me OH MY GOSH I AM SO FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW. HE COULD MURDER ME. I'VE GOT A MONSTER IN MY ROOM._

I heard a quiet sound that sounded like singing, though the words didn't make any sense. I promptly fainted.

**~Next Morning~**

I walked into the kitchen, not being able to stop shaking. I looked for the knife this morning, and found it at the end of my bed. I _know _I put it on my nightstand, which meant something _was _in my room last night.

"Are you okay? You look really pale and shaky." Talia asked, concerned.

"I am never sleeping by myself ever again." I shuddered.

"Why? Something attack you in the night?" Envy asked sarcastically.

"Nearly."

"Pfft, right. I'm the boogeyman and I stand at the edge of your bed~" Envy poked my shoulder.

I jumped, surprised at how close he was to being right. "Stop it. Were you in my room last night?"

Envy raised an eyebrow. "Did you want me to? Cause, no."

I started panicking.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Talia put her hand on her hip, staring down at me.

"There was something in my room last night. I swear there was. I left that pocket knife I found yesterday on my nightstand, and it was at the end of my bed, right where the person was last night." I said.

"What did it look like?" Envy asked.

I thought for a moment. "It was male. Kinda tall. He could sing."

"Sing?" Talia blinked.

"Yeah. He was singing. I think I fainted then 'cause I don't remember anything after that."

Envy stared at me, then started laughing.

"It's not funny! I was really scared!" I protested.

Envy quieted down. "No, it's hysterical to think you were scared. So maybe there really was something in your room. You can't prove it."

I glared at him, frustrated.

"If he comes back again tonight, scream or something, okay?" Talia offered.

"I screamed last night, but apparently nobody heard me." I muttered.

**~!~**

"Hey Luciana, after school can I go to Talia's work?" Hailey asked.

"If it's fine with her, then yes." Luciana replied.

"Yay!" Hailey cheered, then fell silent as Selim walked into the room.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. . ." Hailey looked away.

He stared at her for a moment, then sat down at the table for breakfast. Minutes later, the two kids were on their way to elementary school when Selim said, "Why are you so quiet? I'd expected you to be chattering your head off."

"Oh, um, I guess I was just distracted." Hailey said.

Selim glanced at her, then away.

"Butternut was climbing the curtains last night. Luciana was pretty mad." Hailey mentioned.

"Huh."

"You should've seen her. Butternut about peed himself."

Selim smirked. "Pretty scary."

"He ran off and I can't find him." Hailey looked worried. "I checked everywhere."

"Apparently not everywhere, or you would've found him." He responded.

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"It's true. Who cares if it's mean or not?"

"Sometimes it's better not to say anything." Hailey said wisely.

"But then you'll think I'm ignoring you." He said, confused.

Hailey facepalmed. "I can't win." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 10! So many chapters...<p>

Lot's of people start school tomorrow, so I thought it'd be awesome to have an update~

I don't have to go back 'till Tuesday. Hah, take that! :P

Anyway~

The (briefly) mentioned separate...story thingy (don't know what to call it) is a go, so the chapters will soon be up.

Also, the whole "stalker-in-my-room" thing is a sorta true story.

When my grandmother was young, she left a candy wrapper next to her bed. When she woke up in the middle of the night, a lady was standing at the end of her bed, crinkling the wrapper. She pretty much had the same reaction as Kiara.

I don't remember if she found the wrapper at the end of her bed or back where it was before...and I don't think she remembers, either...

Creepy. And _her_ grandmother (or was it her mom?), when she lived in Germany, had her feather mattress lifted up in the middle of the night.

*shudders*

On that note, review! :D


	11. Confrontation

**Chapter 11**

**Confrontation**

**Claire's POV**

The bar was unusually busy this morning, which was slowly driving me crazy. The noise, the smell. . .gotta get out of here. But what could I do? It's not like there was a firing range nearby. . .or was there? I snagged Marta's phone and did a quick search of the area. Yup, a firing range not far from here.

I was suddenly very happy I'd been to Earth before, because I did _not _want to go through getting a gun permit again.

When we were first created, Mom wanted us to go to a world and live for a year. It was basically survival training. Kiara and I had the most fun, and did it again. I've been to Earth for a total of three times, while Kiara went to Amestris, Aether (a planet that she described as "walking on clouds upside down") and Earth. I've been to Britain and Australia, so this was my first time being in America. Not sure if I like the cold though. . .if I ever come back, I'm going to California or North Carolina or something.

"Where are you going?" Greed asked as I shrugged on my coat.

"Out." I responded.

"It's freezing out." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to be in a building." I said.

"Where?"

"Why do you care?" I countered.

"Because if something happens, I want to know where you are." He crossed his arms.

"You look _real _intimidating with a baby on your lap." I rolled my eyes uncharastically.

He stood up and sat Aria on his seat. Greed walked until he was really close.

"Why are you so moody lately?" He tucked a strand or dark, curly hair behind my ear.

"I'm not." I looked away.

I couldn't keep his gaze.

"Riiiight." He pulled away. "Come back when you're ready, okay?"

I smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"I don't want my girl wandering around for someone to take."

My smile soured. "I'm not yours."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Greed retook his seat, settling Aria in his lap.

She cooed happily, smiling at me. I stared at her, then turned and walked out.

**Talia's POV**

After the weird morning with Kiara seeing people in her room, I headed off to work at the bakery. I shivered as a cool breeze whipped my scarf.

Sometimes I hate being at the Maine/New Brunswick borderline.

"Is your sister better?" Adelaide asked.

"Yeah, much better. Thanks for asking." I replied.

The day had slowed, as it was mid-afternoon, around three-thirty. The bell suddenly rang, making Adelaide stand up and walk out front.

"Is Talia here?" Hailey asked.

"Back here!" I called.

She hurried back and gave me a hug.

"I wanna have a sleepover sometime." She said.

Selim had followed her in silently, then interrupted. "Do I have to sleep on the floor?"

"Maybe." I replied.

He made a face. "I'll steal Kiara's bed or something. I'm not going to sleep on the floor like an animal."

"Sharp tongued little kid." Pierre stuck a spoon in Selim's face.

Selim made an annoyed noise, pushing the spoon out of his face. "I'm not a little kid."

"Right, and I'm Santa." Pierre rolled his eyes.

Selim looked confused. Pierre walked away, muttering to himself. "Weird kids these days."

"So if you two are off school, Kiara and Envy should be getting off soon." I said.

"'Envy'?" Adelaide repeated.

I had a mini panic attack. Luckily, Hailey made a quick save. "Their dad was short on names and got a little creative."

"That must suck." Pierre said.

He handed a basket full of goodies to Adelaide. She took them out front, leaving us three plus a Gluttony hiding in the corner.

"Now spill. What are you?" Pierre stared at us, particularly me.

"Human, what a stupid question." Selim snorted.

Hailey said nothing, sliding on her best poker face as she chowed down on cookie dough.

"Right. If you're so human, why can she teleport?"

Hailey shot me a look that look slightly ticked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said smoothly. "I can't teleport."

Which was true, in a sense. Right _now _I couldn't. A couple days ago I could. Which made me wonder why he hadn't brought this up earlier.

"Right. So why did you disappear then reappear right in front of me?" He crossed his arms.

Hailey looked more ticked off, shooting me a small glare. Well crap, I'm in trouble later.

"Are you insane?" I stared at him.

Time to act. And bring in the airhead.

"Hey Adelaide! Your brother thinks I can teleport!" I called.

She popped in. "Can you? Cause that would be super cool."

I stared at her. "No. Are you crazy?"

"Aw, that's too bad." She went back out as the door dinged.

"Fine, if you're so intent of proving I'm strange, I'll do something special." I stood up.

_Hey mom, I need a favor._

"_What Temperance?"_

_I need one of my powers._

"_Why?"_

_Need to show this guy something._

"_Alright."_

I waited a moment, then held out my hand, palm up. A small snowflake appeared, hovered over my hand, then fluttered to the slack-jawed brunette. It circled around his head, then burst into a bunch of tiny flakes and drifted to the floor.

Pierre stared at me. "You. . .how. . ."

I sat back down.

"What are you?" He stuttered.

"Human, currently." I said.

"Any other information is classified." Hailey broke in an cold tone.

I glanced at her in surprise. She was rarely like this. Most time she was a shy, impatient, slightly immature kid. I sometimes forgot how much of a facade her normal attitude was. Only when she wanted to or you really knew her was she pessimistic, careless and blunt.

Selim glanced at her, surprised as to where that tone of voice came from.

Buddy, you're just scratching the surface of her. You don't know the first thing about Humility.

* * *

><p>New chapter~! Yay!<p>

So now Pierre knows. Not everything, granted, but some. Will Adelaide know, or will he keep her in the dark?

Who knows? I don't.

...

That's bad...

Anyway~

I need to make a cover for Extra's...but I have no idea what to put, cause it's so random! Suggestions?

So next chapter will have some Hate in it...maybe, if things go to plan...or I get sidetracked with something and it never happens...which has happened before...

Heh. *nervous laughter*

I'm thinking of putting the Truth and Dare that never made it into Angelus ad invidiam (Aai) BUT I NEED IDEAS! Funny, awkward, strange and downright weird I'm looking for...

Review~!


	12. But-!

**Chapter 12**

**But-!**

**Kiara's POV**

"Hailey and Selim are staying over?" Envy asked.

"Yup." Hailey dropped her bag outside my door.

"I'm going to trip over that." I pointed out.

"No you won't. It's right there. You can't miss it."

"Because I've seen it and you've pointed it out, I will trip over it." I said.

Hailey just looked at me, then giggled. "Whatever~"

"You stay out of my room." Envy pointed to Selim.

I think Envy liked not having to answer to Selim anymore.

Selim made an annoyed noise. "Like I'd want to sleep in your messy room anyway."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Envy shouted.

"Calm down, firecracker." I tugged him back down to the couch.

"Says the one with red hair." He snickered.

I glared at him. "Everyone just _loves _to rub it in that I'm a ginger. WHO CARES!?"

"Apparently you." Selim said.

I made an annoyed noise and sunk into the couch. "Shut up."

**Carmen's POV**

I leaned against the wall, watching Claire shoot holes into a paper target.

"If that was a human, it would totally, like, be dead right now." I said.

"Don't care." Claire reloaded her gun and fired round after round.  
>"You totally should care." I advised.<p>

"If you came here to yell at me, it's wasted breath."

"Jeesh, _someone _is in a completely crappy mood. Fine then, I'll leave. Hang out with someone else!" I walked out, already regretting my words.

They sounded mean. I almost turned and walked back inside, then stopped. Should I? She was mean first. And if I go back, people will think I'm wishy-washy or something. Sighing, I turned in the direction of Diana.

I've got some questions for her~

**~!~**

I knocked on her door, eager. Gotta ask her before I forget, ya know?

"What?" She opened the door.

"I gotta ask you some questions! It's really important! Like, right now, before I forget!" I barged in.

Diana took a step back, slightly miffed. "Go ahead and make yourself at home." She muttered.

Pointless telling me that, I was already splayed out on the couch.

"I want you to answer some questions real quick. Like, super quick. The speed of light. What's faster than light? Uh,maybe-"

"Carmen." Diana interrupted, trying not to sound irritated.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was in the middle of something. Your questions?"

"OH YEAH! Questions. Um. . ."

Diana resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Right! Why were the Virtues created?" I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, and my face in my hands.

"For peace. And because Mom believes the only way to be "perfect" is to have all emotions removed-both negative and positive. Why are you asking me this?"

"Next question!" I said cheerily, ignoring hers. "What about the negatives?"

"Shortly after she sent Kiara, Claire and Chase to Earth, she removed the negatives and put them in a glass bowl, similar to where she keeps unneeded powers. It was locked inside a room and forgotten about. Right before I left, Hate somehow escaped, though it was probably Mom's fault, as she experimented and excluded Hate's powers from his self, like ours were. It was too late for me to do anything, so as a last minute resort, Mom used Love-or you-and managed to contain part of him, which might be the cause of his random bouts of insanity and depression, as he is missing part of himself. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to capture all of him before he escaped to Aether, which was why he was late joining the party. The creature inside of him is basically a soul sucker, and every day it takes a little more of him and, sometime in the future, will leave him nothing more than an empty shell, with a terrifying monster on the loose."

I listened in awed silence. "How do you know all this?"

"Mom informed me quickly afterward."

"So Hate's my twin?"

"Yes, in a sense. You are the younger one."

"Rats. I was hoping to be older." I muttered.

"All the homunculi-and Hate-are older, except for Charity and Greed. Since Charity was formed literally the same second as Chastity, neither can agree on whose older."

"Who do you think is?" I asked.

"In level of maturity, I would say Claire. But no one, not even Mom, is completely sure."

"That sucks." I frowned.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, just one thing. From what I can understand from my limited amount of knowledge, Sloth wasn't that evil. He never really killed anyone. How do you properly judge him?"

"Mom just wanted me to be on Earth to keep everyone in order. Sloth has only about two more days or so, then he leaves."

"For?"

"Heaven, I suppose. It wasn't his fault he was born, and since all he did was orders, there's not much I can really do."

"Huh. What happens to Hate? Do I eventually have to judge him? Or the monster?"

"I'm not completely sure. Since Hate will be nothing sooner rather than later, his body will most likely be destroyed, and the monster to Hell."

I flinched. "But that's horrible!"

Diana shrugged. "There's nothing you can really do, Carmen."

"But, there's gotta be at least something!" I protested, jumping off the couch.

"If you can think of something, I'm willing to listen and maybe help, but for now, leave." Diana shoved me out of her apartment.

I blinked, then walked away, thinking. _How can I help him? There's gotta be something. Anything. Is it possible to remove the monster without destroying him? This is bad. . .he's my brother! I can't just let him be miserable for the rest of his life! I wish I knew how long he has before it happens._

**~Sometime that Night~**

**Hate's POV**

I wandered down the street, angry. Damien wasn't talking to me, I couldn't find Kindness, and I had no idea where Love was.

"What's your problem?" I muttered.

Damien didn't say anything. I couldn't even feel him in my mind.

"Tch. Fine, be that way." I kicked a can, sending it flying.

"Careful!" A man shouted, glaring at me.

"It was way off. Chill." I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked past him.

I suddenly stopped. _Charity has a kid, doesn't she? Love mentioned her. . .Aria? I should go meet my niece._

I started off for the bar. I pushed open the door and walked in, glancing around. Pretty busy for one in the morning.

"_Damien, I know you can hear me. I need a favor."_

"_**Suck it, I'm not doing anything."**_

"_It's seriously not that hard. I just need to know where Charity is."_

Damien huffed. "_**You owe me big time."**_

"_Fine, just do it."_

Moments later, I had snuck into the back hallway, up the stairs and to her room. I slowly pushed open the door. One sleeping lump, a cradle at the foot of the bed. I crept over to the cradle, my eyes adjusting to the dark. Leaning over, I found I couldn't see anything but a sleeping lump. I risked a little light, just enough to see, then held it over the cradle.

"GET AWAY FROM ARIA!" Charity shrieked.

Something hard connected to the side of my head, making me see bright lights. I stumbled back, only for the hard object to hit my eye.

**"You idiot. Now you've done it." **Damien sighed.

I held my aching eye, staring at my older sister in shock.

"GREED! HELP ME!" Charity yelled, raising the hardback book to hit me again.

The door opened, a half-asleep Greed standing there.

"Wha-" He began, only to stop as Charity hit me again.

"He tried to hurt Aria! He's a monster!" She pointed at me.

"I didn't-" I tried to protest, only to duck from the book.

Evil science textbook. Trying to kill me, it is.

"Get out! Get!" She wildly waved the book at me.

"Wait, Claire, Aria's perfectly fine!" Greed grabbed her arm, stopping the book from colliding with my head.

"He tried! I saw!" She exclaimed, near hysterical.

"You might want to leave." He glanced at me, then back at Charity.

_So much for seeing Aria. I don't even know what she looks like; Charity freaked out before I could see. _The door burst open, two people I didn't know standing there.

"What's going on?" One asked.

Panic was setting in. I only had my powers when Damien helped, and he was ignoring me. Door blocked. No other door. One window across the room, one next to me. One book, one gun.

Jump.

I raced for the window and jumped through. I mentally yelped as the glass sliced my face. The cement nearly broke my legs, but I somehow managed not to break anything from jumping out a two-story building. I took of in a sprint, not wanting to be around anymore. I pressed my sleeve against my cheek, hissing as it stung.

"This sucks." I muttered.

* * *

><p>So much dialog. And drama. And action. And did I mention dialog? Cause there was a crap-ton of dialog in this.<p>

Explanations! Hope this cleared up anything you'd been wondering about with Hate.

Also, I changed the description, if you care to look at that real quick.

I need some simple things from ya'll~ even if you only read this and don't review (which is fine), _please send something in:_

***Truth or Dare ideas.** They can be anything, just not rated M or horror. Ghost stories/urban legends are allowed.

***Any other extras. **This is for the story titled "Extra's" (real original Katie, yes, I know, but I was scrambling for a title), and any idea will be helpful! See above for rules ^^

***If you have a birthday soon** (as in, the next month (I need at least twenty days)) you can send in your date, and I can plan something for you! I like to reward my faithful favoriters/followers/reviewers ^-^

*I need ideas for the cover of Extra's. This isn't in bold 'cause it's not as important and needed, but I like having a cover. You could even make one (if you're into drawing) and send it to me at quietlyinsane12 gmail . com

Just remove the spaces~

If you wonder about anything (anything at all (Actually, anything related for this)) please feel free to contact me~!

Or if you see typos. Those are good to point out too.

Heh...

I think that is all, bye guys~! (and gals)

-12


	13. Well, Crap

**In an apology for the longer wait than normal, here's an update and a promise~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Well, Crap**

**Kiara's POV**

I couldn't sleep. Everytime I tried, I just saw the person standing at the end of my bed. I stared at the clock as the minutes ticked by. Five after one, I slid out of bed, careful not to wake Hailey, who had crawled into my bed at midnight. I slid on my shoes, grabbed my hoodie, then snuck out of my room, down the hall, across the living room and out the door. I climbed down three flights of stairs, and out into the cold night air. My breath puffed in the air as I sighed. I took a couple steps down the sidewalk, then yelped as something crashed into me.

"Get out of-Kindness?"

I blinked. "Hate? Why are you out here?"

I stared at my younger brother. In the light of the street light, he was clutching his eye.

"I could ask the same." He replied.

"Why are you clutching your eye?" I asked.

He removed his hand, and my eyes widened as I noticed it was black.

"What happened!?"

"Science textbook to the face. Repeatedly." He mumbled.

". . .What did you do?" I sighed.

"I went to see Aria. Charity freaked out and beat me with a college textbook." He grimaced.

I looked at him worriedly. "Do you need ice or something?"

"No, I'm fine." He covered his eye again, looking away.

"Why are you up at this time of night to begin with?"

"Damien never lets me sleep." He shrugged.

"Never?" I echoed.

"Nope."

"That sucks." I said, feeling awkward.

"Meh."

What to say to your brother you don't know?

"So what do you do all night?" I ventured.

"Wander around. Not much." Hate didn't meet my gaze.

"Don't you get cold?" I asked, confused.

"Nah."

"It's October. There's snow on the ground, and you tell me you're not cold?" I crossed my arms.

He shrugged, his dark coat shifting. "I'm just never cold."

"Alright then. . ."

He finally looked up from the sidewalk to meet my gaze curiously. "You're cold. Why don't you go back in?"

"Can't sleep." I said simply.

"How come?"

"Jittery, I guess." I wrapped my arms around myself, trying not to shiver.

Hate noticed, and his eye that was covered by his hair glowed red for a moment. I was confused as how I could see that, but I didn't think about it as he removed his hand from his other eye.

"Healed already?" I blinked.

"Props to being a Vice, I guess." He pulled off his coat, then draped it over my shoulders.

He had a long-sleeved black shirt with a silver feather on it, dark pants and boots.

"Is it hard, being a Vice?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." He said, equally as quiet.

We were both quiet for a moment, then he said, "Mom did something to me."

I cocked my head. "What?"

"I'm. . .different from you," He said, hesitant. "I can't control my powers. Damien does it."

"The voice in your head?" I asked.

"He's not really a voice. It's more like. . .another person."

"Another person?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. **I have to because he's a blockhead who can't think for himself." **Hate flinched at Damien's voice.

I noticed his eye was red.

"**It's miserable being in here. He can't do jack nothing-his powers suck.**" Damien complained. "So now you decide it's a nice time to come out? Brilliant timing." Hate muttered. "**I've got things to do. **Like what?! You live in my head! **Important things that your pea-sized brain can't comprehend." **Damien sneered.

"Do you see what I have to live with?" Hate sighed.

"He sounds awful." I said, sympathetic.

"**Shut up girly, it's better than living with 6 other siblings." **Damien snapped.

Hate stared at the ground. "Sorry about him."

"He'd better be careful or his host body's gonna get it." I growled.

"**Right. What can you do to me? You hurt my host body, I just jump to yours." **Damien snorted.

"Don't you dare." Hate growled. "**Who's gonna stop me?"**

"Me for one. You're not just hijacking my body." I folded my arms across my chest.

"I like this defiant side." Hate grinned. "**Puny humans can't do anything to me. Forget trying to stop me, with that body."**

I sighed. "You are not in your right mind these days."

"No, but I wish I was." Hate sighed.

"**I wish you would just hand complete control over. Things would be so much easier for both of us." **Damien complained.

"Absolutely not. You'd start a world war." Hate said.

"**Well, you must be slacking, cause I've got a lot more control than yesterday.**"

I listened in silence. So apparently Damien can take control, but only when Hate allows him. Hate's been freer with the control, which would explain the crazy thing at the hospital.

"Would you just go away? **Fine, Mr. Bossy. **Thank you." Hate sighed.

"People must think you're strange, appearing to talk to yourself." I said, feeling slightly awkward.

He shrugged. "Don't care what they think."

"Right." I raised an eyebrow, not believing what he said.

There was a beat of silence, then I asked, "You wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Hate started. "W-what?"

"Tomorrow." I repeated. "Though it would probably be today. You wanna do something with me?"

"With me?" He seemed not to be able to believe that I wanted to spend time with him.

"Who else? There's no one else around." I said.

"I guess." He seemed dumbstruck.

"I'll see you after school, then. Night, lil' bro." I hugged him, causing him to be even more shocked.

I handed him his coat back, which he took. Shooting him a grin, I turned and walked back inside. I closed the door quietly behind me, then started forward. I abruptly ran into something solid.

"Ow." I stumbled back.

"What were you doing?" Envy asked.

"What are you doing awake?" I dodged the question like a pro.

"Why were you out with that monster?"

Dangit.

"Most people would say you're a monster, so isn't that kinda hypocritical?"

"Stop dodging the question and answer me!" He raised his voice slightly louder.

"Can't I hang out with my little brother?" I stared at him defiantly.

"No! He's creepy and dangerous. You shouldn't go near him."

I stopped. "Are you worried about me?"

"Yes." Envy looked away.

"I'll be fine, really. He's not bad." I reassured.

Big mistake.

"He tried to rape you!"

"Kis-"

He interrupted me. "Tried to kill me!"

"You-"

"I don't want you in the same town as him!"

"Envy, he's-"

"Swear you won't go near him."

"No."

"What?!" He stared at me, shocked.

"I won't leave him alone." I argued. "He needs to be around people."

"Why? So he can kill them?" Envy shot back.

"No! I can't explain it. . .he just needs to be around people."

Envy just looked at me. "Right. Well, when he kills you, don't come crawling back to me."

I rolled my eyes, brushing past him. "Fine."

I think I just screwed up everything. . .

Well crap.

* * *

><p>O_o I have no idea where I'm going with this. Is that a bad thing?<p>

I think it is...

Though I do have a vague idea for the next 4 chapters, so that can't be all that bad.

Right?

...

I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore...

Anyway, thanks to vetty123 for reviewing! :D

I'm planning on doing a more updated "info tabby-thingy" after the next chapter, so that day it'll probably be a double update (unless I forget, which happens all the time, dangit.)

Review!


	14. Leaving Soon

**Chapter 14**

**Leaving Soon**

**Chase's POV**

I watched Luciana putter around in the kitchen, smiling to myself. Her dark hair was pulled up, and half of the time she looked like she was holding back a smile. I realized with a start she wouldn't be needing me around anymore. My heart sank. She was fitting in so well being a human, she wouldn't need me guiding her anymore.

Well, that's depressing. . .

I watched her clean out the sink, unhappy. I almost wished she was still wanting to kill people.

I mentally smacked myself. _Chase, what's wrong with you? It's a mess to clean up after them. Don't ask for her to go mental or something. _

"Hey Luciana?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes?" She turned, and the somewhat happy demeanor slid off her face.

I felt guilty. Now I'm just ruining her day.

"Well, you're settling into your life really well, and. . ." Why is this so hard? Just say you'll have to leave soon.

"And?" She watched me, trying to understand where I was going with this.

"And," I took a deep breath. "You don't need me around anymore."

Luciana stared at me. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

"You aren't trying to kill anyone, and you haven't wanted to." I said, looking away.

Mom, this is painful.

"So? Why do you. . .oh." She whispered, figuring it out.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"When do you leave?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, but probably soon." I stared at the island, gritting my teeth.

Okay Chase. Don't look sad, you aren't gone yet. Just enjoy the time you have left.

"You can't leave." Luciana whispered, her hands balling up into fists.

I looked up in confusion. "What?" I asked, not hearing her correctly.

"I said you can't leave!" She shouted.

I stared at her as she completely lost it. "You can't leave! I need your help! I can't take care of three kids and work! Adrian won't have a father if you go! You can't. . . you can't. . ." She burst into tears.

I blinked. I never knew she was so sensitive underneath the cool exterior. Well, maybe I did, but it just now hit me.

"Luce, you'll do fine. It's only for a month." I reassured.

"So many things can happen in a month!" She protested.

"Mom could decide to take me right now. There's nothing I can do." I said helplessly.

"If I kill someone, will you stay?" She asked desperately.

"Don't kill anyone, please. That will revoke everything that we've worked on." I responded.

"You can't leave." She walked around the island and up to me.

"You can't." She wrapped her arms around me.

I tensed, my personal space invaded. But the way she clung to me made me slowly relax. I stood up off the barstool, then gently hugged her back. She mumbled something I barely understood, and when I asked her to repeat it in surprise, she just shook her head.

"You haven't kissed me yet."

**Talia's POV**

As soon as I set foot into the bakery, Adelaide practically jumped me, yelling about how I was a superhero and I saved people by teleporting them out of danger.

I took it that Pierre had spilled to his sister.

Tattletale.

As soon as I was able to drag myself to the back, I whacked Pierre with a spatula.

"You told her?" I hissed.

"Uh, yeah! She deserves to know!" He shot back.

I made a frustrated noise, then took a deep breath. Alright girl, calm down so you don't send him six feet under.

"Whatever, as long as you both keep quiet." I washed my hands.

"You honestly think we'd tell?" He asked.

"You never know." I finished drying my now clean hands.

"Great to know you have faith in us." He said dryly.

I didn't meet his gaze. I didn't want to tell him I'd been considering wiping his memories just last night.

"So what's it like where you live?" Pierre asked minutes later.

"Here or where I'm from?" I rolled out bread dough.

"Where you're from." He clarified.

"Very white. Why?" I asked.

"Just curious. What's it like?" He glanced at my work, then reached over and fixed it slightly.

"Sometimes it's busy, sometimes it's really boring." I watched his expert fingers pinch and pull the dough.

"Busy? What do you do?" He retreated back to his own dough after our fingers brushed.

"Decide where to put people who've died." I paused and looked at him.

And really looked at him, for perhaps the first time. He had caramel brown hair and light brown eyes flecked with green. Tanned skin declared he had seen the sun often, and quick, nimble fingers told me that he knew what he was doing.

"Why are you staring?" He didn't look at me, concentrating on what he was doing.

"I'm not staring, just admiring." Oh Mom, did I say that?

I'm such an idiot.

His cheeks flushed pink. "Alright then." He muttered something in French and walked out into the front room.

I banged my head against a cabinet.

**Kiara's POV**

I slid into my seat, ignoring the stares. I hate bad hair days.

"Hey, Kiara, your hair is sticking up in the back." Jenna whispered.

Don't murder her. Don't. Murder. Her.

"I know. I can't get it to lay flat." I responded, pulling out my math textbook.

"Did you wet it?" She asked.

"Yeah. It didn't help." I replied.

Envy walked in, ignoring me completely as he sat two rows back. I fiddled with my pencil, upset. I didn't mean to anger him, really. He just wasn't being fair. I have my own freedoms too. I mean, I understand why he's upset, but still. I should be allowed to talk to my little brother.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, then my jaw dropped.

"Carmen?!" I blinked.

She handed me a folded piece of paper. "Talk to me at lunch." She whispered, then walked out of the room.

"I've thought for the longest time she was a guy." Jenna watched my little sister leave.

"Nope. She just looks like that." I unfolded the paper.

"Boyish figure, kinda jealous. What's she say?" Jenna peered over my shoulder.

I scanned the note, then quickly folded it. "It's about my brother." I said shakily.

'K,

H's controlled by Damien. He's sucking H's soul. He's got very little time left, then he ceases to exist. We have to do something.

-C'

Hate's dying? What? No, that can't be. But, still. . .He did mention about giving Damien the reigns more. Is he willingly dying? But why? He does seem to be miserable, maybe that's why. Oh my gosh, is he suicidal?

"Ms. Maro, lost in thought?" My homeroom teacher asked.

I jumped as several people snickered. "Sorry." I mumbled, cheeks burning.

"Please focus." He continued with what he was saying.

I couldn't focus. My mind was too busy worrying about my baby brother. Is he okay? Is Damien pestering him? Will he ever be able to sleep at night? Do Vices even need to sleep?

Lunch couldn't roll around fast enough. When it finally did, I tried to make a quick escape, only to be stopped by my French teacher.

"Kiara? Is everything all right? You seem a little out of it." Mrs. B said worriedly.

"There's something wrong with my brother, and I'm worried about him." I said truthfully.

"I hope he gets better soon, dear." She said with a comforting smile.

I sighed heavily, running my hand through my messy hair. "That and I had a fight with Envy."

"I'm sorry dear. About what?" Mrs. B asked.

"My brother." I straightened my books on my desk, not meeting her gaze.

"How many siblings do you have?" She asked.

"More than I can remember. Eight, I believe." Now that I think about it, there's probably sixteen of us.

"Eight?" She repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Two boys, six girls."

"Where are you in the group?"

"Right in the middle. One is in elementary school, four are grown, me, my brother and Carmen." I scooped up my books, preparing to leave.

"Kiara, if you ever feel like you need to talk to me, you can. I'm your neighbor above you." She said.

I blinked. Then blinked again. "Oh. Really? Thanks, though. If I need to, I'll come to you." I smiled.

The middle aged woman smiled. "You're welcome."

I scurried out of the room and for the lunch room.

"Carmen, tell me everything. What's going on with Hate?" I demanded as soon as I got to her.

She tugged me to an abandoned table in the corner. "I talked with Diana. She said he's being controlled by Damien, and Damien's, like, slowly taking his soul from him." She said.

I paled. "So what do we do about it?"

"I can't think of, like, anything and its driving me nuts. The only thing I could think was to make his life as pleasant as possible, but I've got jack nothin' for long term." She said miserably.

"Did Diana say how long he has?" I asked.

"We don't know, but it isn't much longer." Carmen replied thoughtfully.

"I invited him over last night to hang out today." I mentioned.

She brightened. "While you help him enjoy the time he has left, I'll get with Diana and maybe Claire and see what we can think of." Carmen stood as if to leave.

"Not Claire." I said firmly.

Carmen shot me a confused look.

"Hate went to see Aria and Claire freaked out. I'm pretty sure she hates Hate, and probably won't be much help."

Carmen looked disappointed. "Oh, okay. Maybe Chase can help."

I nodded, then stood up. "I'll see you around, C."

Carmen hugged me, then hurried out of the lunchroom. I slid to Jenna and her friend AJ.

"Pretty serious conversation you had there." Jenna teased.

"It's about my brother." I shook my head.

The blond looked at me, then to AJ. "Her mysterious brother that I've never heard of before this morning seems to be everywhere."

AJ blinked. The mute, punk girl then shrugged and wrote quickly, 'Is he cute?'

"I don't really want to talk about him right now." My heart and shoulders felt heavy, like I was carrying everyone's problems by myself.

"So did Envy and you fight or something? You aren't sitting with him like normally." Jenna asked.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

AJ kicked Jenna under the table, shooting her a seriously scary glare.

Jenna changed the topic, and I was happy she wasn't pestering about my life. I could barely manage it myself, much less get a human involved into the giant mess.

* * *

><p>This chapters kinda filler, except for that plot twist at the beginning.<p>

I honestly don't know why I put that in there, but now that I reread it, I know it has to be there to keep the plot moving.

Carmen's been pretty important, more so than when I first made her. When I first made her, I figured she wouldn't be important.

Hah. Right...

Anyway, next chapter's Info-Tabby Thingy#2, ft Carmen and Hate! Yay! :D

Now to go finish it...

Review~


	15. Info-Tabby Thingy 2

**Since Angelus ad invidiam had one, I thought that instead of making you flip back and forth, I'd just post an updated one (including Carmen and Hate) and where they are now. Powers, when in trances and actual ages were removed. Voila!**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Humility

**Age:** 9

**Earth name:** Hailey

**Color: **White

**Description: **Brown choppy hair, dark blue eyes, freckles

**Personality: **Shy, can be hyper at times

**Likes:** Pink, video games

**Paring (slight): **Pride

**First outfit on Earth:** White shirt with a panda on it, pink capris, white sneakers.

**Imperfects: **Nosy, shy

**Job: **N/A (does school count?)

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Chastity

**Age**: 26

**Earth name: **Chase

**Color: **Red

**Description: **Black wavy hair, green eyes

**Personality: **Perceptive, serious

**Likes: **Video games, sports

**Pairing**: Lust

**First outfit on Earth: **Slacks, a red dress shirt and boots.

**Imperfects: **Serious, impulsive, likes to be in his own personal bubble (is that a bad thing? Who knows...)

**Job:** At a dojo

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Charity

**Age: **26

**Earth name: **Clarity "Claire"

**Color: **Purple

**Description: **Curly black hair, light blue eyes

**Personality: **Outgoing, sweet, generous

**Likes:** Gun shooting (What is the correct term?), flowers, being outside

**Pairing**: Greed

**First outfit on Earth**: Purple corset with a sweetheart neckline, a ruffled purple skirt, thigh-high white socks and black, lace-up ballerina flats.

**Imperfects: **Distracted, selfish, stubborn, argumentative

**Job: **Online college, meteorology

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Kindness

**Age**: 16

**Earth name: **Kiara

**Color: **Green

**Description: **Red hair, green eyes, slightly tanned skin

**Personality:** Hotheaded, sarcastic, tsundere

**Likes:** Reading, Dancing, nutella

**Pairing: **Envy

**First outfit on Earth: **Faded jeans, a blue tank-top, a green crop jacket and white sneakers

**Imperfects: **Temper, reckless.

**Job: **N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Diligence

**Age**: 18

**Earth name: **Diana

**Color: **Orange

**Description: **Reddish-brown, wavy hair, purple-blue eyes

**Personality: **Apathetic, extremely sarcastic, annoying to others

**Likes: **Dresses, making music

**Pairing: **N/A

**Imperfects: **Apathetic, cynical

**Job: **Seamstress/Tailor

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Temperance

**Age**: 24

**Earth name: **Talia

**Color: **Blue

**Description: **Long blond hair, brown eyes

**Personality: **Calm, gentle

**Likes: **Baking, healing

**Pairing (slight):** Pierre

**First outfit on Earth:** Blue shirt, fingerless gloves, white mini-skirt, white leggings, brown boots.

**Imperfects: **Obsessive, self-conscious

**Job:** At a bakery

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Hate

**Age:** 15/2 days

**Powers:** Super speed, Ice manipulation, Phasing

**Color(s):** Black and silver

**Description: **One red eye and one black, sharp canines, kinda creepy, in a goth/vampire sorta way, black hair that falls in his eyes.

**Personality:** Insane, (has a voice in his head that can control him named Damien) creepy, depressed, hateful

**Likes: **Dubstep, redheads, painting, occasionally singing

**Pairing**: N/A

**First outfit on Earth: **Dark jeans, boots, dark, long sleeve shirt with silver feather, black coat

**Imperfects: **Can't stand heat or sunlight

**Job:** N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Love

**Age:** 15/2 days

**Earth Name:** Carmen

**Powers:** Teleportation, Empathy, Energy blasts

**Color(s):** Pink

**Description: **Androgynous in appearance, short brown hair with red bangs, blue eyes

**Personality:** Hyper, can't stand to hear any kind of fighting

**Likes: **Making jewelry, dancing, calm music.

**Pairing**: N/A

**First outfit on Earth: **White t-shirt, sweat pants, sneakers.

**Imperfects: **Clingy, kind of shy

**Job:** N/A

* * *

><p>Too many characters? Yeah, that's what I thought. So much to keep straight, urg. Hope this helps~<p> 


	16. Loosing Control

**Chapter 15**

**Loosing Control**

**Kiara's POV**

I plopped down on the couch and pulled out my homework, setting my Earl Grey tea on the coffee table next to a deck of cards. Envy didn't glance at me from the other end of the couch.

"Hate will be over soon." I mentioned.

"You invited him over?!" Envy stared at me in disbelief.

"Carmen talked to me at school today. Envy, Hate's dying. I can't just leave him alone and miserable." I said, patient.

"Hell yeah you can." He glared at me.

I stood up from the couch angrily. "I'm not going to leave my own _brother_ alone to the demon in his head!" I crossed my arms, glaring down at him.

"You're devoted to a lost cause, Kiara. You're only going to be hurt in the end." Envy replied, standing up.

His homework slid to the floor, but neither of us noticed.

"He's not a lost cause!" I yelled. "You don't understand what it's like to want to help people!"

Envy was silent, but I could tell he was angry with me.

"I'm Kindness. I can't help but want to help people." I closed my eyes tight. "There's a homeless man down the street. Every day I don't spend all my lunch money, and give the change to him. My friend AJ is struggling with identity, and I try to help as much as I can."

"You never have time for me anymore." He muttered.

"Yes I-" I started.

"No, you don't. You're with your friends and never with me." Envy snapped.

I paused. "Envy, I live with you. I'm with you constantly."

"It's not the same." He looked away.

"I figured you didn't need me as much, and needed some space." I replied quietly.

"I need you just as much as ever, Kiara." He met my gaze evenly.

I nodded, then stepped forward and hugged him. He glanced around the room to make sure nobody was around, then hugged me back.

"You hate showing affection in front of people." I giggled, pulling away.

"I have a reputation to keep." Envy ruffled my hair.

I rolled my eyes, straightening my hair. "Sure thing."

There was a knock on the door. Envy tensed, his hand latching out to grab my hand tightly.

"Be careful." He whispered.

"I will." I smiled at him reassuringly, then walked to the door.

Envy gathered up his homework and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey." I grinned at my brother.

"I'm not sure about this." Hate said, nervous.

"It's okay. Come on in." I took a step back, letting him in.

His gaze landed on Envy. Envy watched him warningly, daring Hate to make a wrong move. Hate just tilted his head, challenging him, then turned his attention to me. I wondered if it would be a good idea to have two territorial guys in here, but brushed it off. Envy wouldn't do anything physical if I was there, and I knew I could restrain Hate with a touch if I had to.

"So what are we doing?" Hate asked.

"Meh. I don't know. What do you like to do?" I shrugged.

"Do?" He asked.

"Yeah. Like a hobby or something." I replied.

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to do much." Hate met my gaze, and I could tell he was still on edge, ready to bolt if he had to.

I noticed a red ring around his dark pupil that had never been there before. It reminded me of when Damien was in control, which made me uneasy.

"Artsy?" I offered.

"I guess." He nodded.

I fetched paper and colored pencils, then handed him them. Hate watched me scribble on my own paper, then stared at his own paper. The red pencil hit the white paper. He slowly drew an almost perfect straight line. I glanced at him, then blinked in surprise as he took off. He made quick, even strokes, as if he'd been doing it his whole life, instead of the past two minutes.

"Man, I wish I could do that. Art is not my forte." I sighed, a bit jealous.

"What _are_ you good at?" Envy looked at me.

"This." I jumped up and ran to my room.

I grabbed my guitar, then came back.

"Music?" Hate asked.

"Yup. Hailey and I often do duets, she on the violin and me on the guitar." I sat in a chair, then strummed it experimentally.

Hate paused in his drawing, watching me closely. I noticed that he was watching me, and couldn't help but smile a little as I started playing. Hate quickly flipped his paper over and started drawing. I couldn't tell if Envy was listening or not, but I hoped he was. I wanted him to like what I was playing.

After a while, my fingers started to cramp, so I stopped. Hate looked disappointed, but Envy didn't seem to notice. My heart sank, but I wordlessly took my guitar back to my room. I paused outside the living room, hearing Hate and Envy talking about something.

"-of course I do." Envy snorted.

"I thought otherwise. You aren't very enthusiastic about her likes or anything. It seems like you barely tolerate her."

"Shut up, you don't know anything." Envy hissed.

"Really? I don't know anything. So why were you fighting with her before I arrived?" Hate accused.

"I wasn't-" Envy started, but Hate cut him off.

"She seems unhappy, but maybe you're too blind to see it."

"Hate, I'm going to murder you." Envy hissed.

"You wouldn't dare, not with her around." Hate pointed out.

I figured this was a good time to walk in.

"Y'all getting along? Not wanting to claw each other's eyes out?" I asked.

"He deserves it." Envy rolled his eyes.

"**You more so." **Damien snickered.

Envy's eyes narrowed. "I'd shut up if I were you."

"**Well, you're not, so shut up yourself." **Hate shot me a look, and I could tell he was kind of embarrassed for Damien making trouble.

"Hey Hate, can you play War?" I quickly gained his attention.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's a card game." I pulled a deck out of the side table next to the couch.

He looked interested, so I explained the rules as I shuffled.

"To make things interesting, let's make a bet." Hate's dark eyes lit up with a dangerous glint.

"Since this game is chance, alright." I agreed.

"If I win, you have to kiss me." Envy tensed at this, shooting Hate a stony glare.

Hate just smirked at him when he thought I wasn't watching.

I lightly tapped Envy's foot reassuringly. "Fine. If I win, you have to buy me ice cream."

**"Ice cream?"** Hate raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I've got a craving for strawberry ice cream. Is that bad?"

"It is, since I'm broke." He watched me deal.

"Better win, then." I winked at him, flipping my cards.

Twelve.

Hate flipped his. Four.

"Best two out of three." I offered, then flipped mine. Hate grinned and flipped his at the same time.

Seven. Fifteen.

Dangit.

Now we were tied in points. I have to win this one.

We flipped our cards.

Three. Six.

"Dangit." I frowned.

Hate smirked, leaning back on his hands. Envy started to move to smack Hate, but I grabbed his ankle.

"Stop. A bet is a bet." I glanced over at him.

He made a furious noise, but at my glare, stopped his movements. I turned to Hate, then stood up and walked the couple feet to him. I kissed the top of his head.

"Hey! **That's not what you agreed to, idiot!" **Hate protested.

Envy snickered.

"Hate, I'm not going to cheat on Envy." I sat back down. "Especially not right in front of him."

Hate stared at me, disappointed, Damien scoffing, "**Virtues. Gotta be so perfect 24/7. Disgusting."**

I looked at him sternly. Hate met my gaze evenly, then broke out into hysterical laughter.

Envy and I blinked.

"What's so funny?" Envy asked.

Hate doubled over, his shoulders shaking, but no sound coming out. I was suddenly concerned. Was he crying? Or laughing? I couldn't tell. When he finally stopped, he stayed in a hunched-over position like he was a hundred years old.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Hate sat back up, an insane smile painted across his face. Both of his eyes were completely red, except for one thin ring of black.

"I'll **never** be **okay."** He cackled.

Envy grabbed my hand and yanked me behind himself as Hate began to spasm.

"Get Carmen." Envy ordered me, backing up slowly.

I started to slide to the kitchen for my phone (stupid me for leaving it in the farthest away place) when a ice shard about cut the tip of my nose. It embedded into the wall a hair from my face.

**"No no, sweetie, might not want to do that****."** Damien chastised.

I froze.

**"Ah, feels good to be in control again."** Damien stretched his arms above his head, yawning slightly.

"What's going on? Where's Hate?" I demanded shakily.

"**He's in his own little world right now. Couldn't care less about what I'm going to do. Sorry sweetie, he's gone for a little while." **He smirked at me condescendingly.

I gritted my teeth, feeling my infamous temper sparking. I _hate _being talked down to like I'm a stupid kid who doesn't understand anything.

"Shut up." It was obvious Envy didn't like Damien's tone either.

Or the pet names, for that matter.

**"You might want to keep your anger to yourself, or," **Damien moved faster than I could track.

Something cold and pointy was pressed to my head. Envy's eyes widened.

**"Your girlfriend'll get it." **He smirked, wrapping his arm around my neck in a tight-but-not-choking grip.

"What do you want?" I asked, finding it hard to talk.

**"Simple. Stay out of Hate's life. It's only a matter of time until he can't hold me back anymore, and when that happens, things will get a lot more exciting." **Damien explained. **"You seem to be one of the smarter ones, so let's shut you up."**

I watched Damien in the mirror hanging on the wall, my stomach swooping in terror as he raised his hand to shove the ice through my head. Envy was frozen-literally. His feet were frozen to the ground. I closed my eyes tight, Envy making an angry and scared scream as Damien brought it down to kill me.

Then stopped.

I opened my eyes in surprise, to find Damien's hand shaking. His eyes flickered from red to black to red incredibly fast.

"Don't. Hurt. Her." Hate spat, the shard slowly melting only to refreeze.

**"Get back in your corner. Why are you out, anyway?" **Damien ordered.

I made a choking noise, struggling to breathe. Damien had tightened his grip too much, cutting off my air supply.

"Get off her!" Envy screamed, throwing my drink at Damien.

There was a knock on our front door. "Is everything alright in there?"

Thank Mom, it's Mrs. B. Gotta love French crazy cat ladies.

"Call Carmen! Mrs. B!" I yelled/gasped over Damien's curses as he stumbled away from me.

I hope she did as I stumbled to Envy, gasping for air as the room spun. Envy grabbed my arms, holding me upright.

"Stay awake." He lightly slapped me.

"Ugh." I rubbed my throat, coughing some as the world titled at dangerous angles.

Carmen suddenly manifested in the room, took one look around and grabbed Hate's arm. Damien looked at her, surprised. In that moment, Hate was able to take control. He looked at me, his face screwing up like he was going to break down in tears.

"I'm sorry-I didn't mean-" He sputtered, his voice cracking.

"You should leave after you unfreeze me." Envy said in a low, dangerous tone.

Hate nodded, the ice melted, then he flung open the door and bolted past a shocked Mrs. Beaulieu.

"Everything alright in here?" She asked.

"Everything's fine." Carmen said cheerfully.

She looked like she didn't believe us, but left. Carmen turned her attention to me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Peachy." I said, sarcastic.

I flopped on the couch gracefully.

Snort.

After yanking the blanket over my head, I gently touched my neck. It was sore, and I hoped it wouldn't bruise. That would majorly suck, as I'd have to explain to Talia why there's a bruise that wraps around the whole front of my neck.

"He'd better never come back." Envy growled.

"He probably won't. Did Kiara tell you about his situation?" Carmen asked.

"Briefly." He replied.

I jumped off the couch and hurried into the kitchen. I swiped my green and black, paint-splattered phone, then scurried into my room. I threw myself on my bed, scrolling through my contacts. I found Hate's number-no idea how or why he even has a phone, or how it ended up in my contacts-and called him. He didn't pick up, which made me wonder if he was avoiding me. It was possible, after what happened. I frowned, tried again, and when he didn't answer, sent him a text.

I just hoped he didn't do anything stupid and was just hiding.

**Hailey's POV**

"Hey Selim?" I asked.

He turned his attention to me.

"Can we go to the park or something? I don't want to be inside." I said.

"It's snowing." He pointed out.

"Yeah, another reason I want to go out." I pulled my best puppy-dog face. "Pweeeaaase?"

Selim stared at me, then away. "Fine."

"Yay!" I jumped up, running to the hall closet for my snow boots.

Ten minutes later, we (with Chase's permission) were walking to the park.

"What do we even do in a park, anyway?" Selim asked.

"Snowball fights." I replied, practically skipping down the sidewalk.

"Snowball fights?" He replied dubiously.

"Yup." I grinned.

"This should be interesting." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Well, this turned out to be a lot longer than I originally thought...but the moment of Hate loosing control was needed, and yeah...<p>

I was worried everyone would hate Hate (XD) and I thought I'd have to kill him off or something, but he seems to be pretty popular, so he might stick around some more.

Might.

*faint evil laughter*

ANYWAY

The title for this was a struggle...

So the Info Tabby-Thingy #2 was apparently helpful, which made me happy~

Review~!


	17. Caring

**Chapter 16**

**Caring**

Luciana shifted the sleeping bundle on her back. Jeez, Adrian weighed a lot. Huffing to herself, she walked down the hallway in the gym, wrinkling her nose at the smell. Cleaner thinly disguising the smell of sweat was not her favorite scent. She pushed open the door Chase was in, then abruptly stopped.

Shirtless, sweaty Chastity was not what she was expecting to see.

Not that she was complaining...

Chase stared back at her, green eyes wide with surprise.

"Why are you here?" He sputtered, scrambling for his shirt.

She didn't say anything, instead raising an eyebrow, amused at his embarrassment. "I like the tattoo. Wasn't expecting you to have a flame on your hip."

"I was feeling wild that day." He muttered.

"Apparently." She let the door close behind her, taking a couple steps to him the process.

"If you came to stare, you might as well leave. I'm almost done." Chase didn't look at her in the eye.

"Mm, I'm not leaving."

His head jerked up and he stared at her in slight panic.

"Relax, I want to go swimming." She grinned. "Are you too chicken for that?"

"No!" He said, defensively. "I'll go swimming, I'll get to cool off."

He started to walk past her, then stopped. "You have my swim suit?"

Luciana smiled, pulling it out of the bag on her arm.

"Awesome." He took it from her and walked out of the room.

She followed him, smiling to herself. She would make these last moments count.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

I chewed my lip, worried. The sun was rapidly setting, and I was worried _he_ would come back. Greed had assured he wouldn't, but how could I be sure? And how could I keep Aria safe? It was just luck I woke up to begin with. _And_ had a meteorology textbook nearby.

I watched Aria chew on a teething ring on Billy's lap, trying not to smile. Her big blue eyes met mine, and she beamed.

"See? She loves you." Greed nudged me.

"Yeah." I replied.

He studied me. "What's on your mind?"

I sighed, knowing he could read me like a book. "I'm just worried he'll come back tonight."

Greed gazed at me thoughtfully. "He won't. You scared him so much he'll probably never come back in the area."

I chewed on my thumbnail. "How do I know for certain?"

"You don't. But if it makes you feel better, I can stay tonight." He wrapped one of my curls around his finger, gently tugging.

I froze. "I don't know..."

"Think about it." He kissed the side of my head, then stood up and walked off.

_If that's what he wants...I do owe him a_ _lot, one night can't hurt much, right? Plus, if that monster does come back, Greed will be closer. But, I_ _don'__t know, I_ _don't even know if we're dating..._

I suddenly shot up. **_Seriously?!_** _I __don't even know if we're together?!_

"You okay Claire?" Marta asked.

"No." I raced for where I saw Greed walk off.

I flung open the door and ran smack into him.

"Whoa, slow down. I didn't know you were that eager for tonight." Greed smirked.

"Are we dating?" I demanded.

He looked at me, confused and caught off guard. "Yeah, why?"

"I must've missed it, because I don't recall ever being asked out." I crossed my arms.

He blinked. "I thought you hated being claimed. I'm confused."

I looked away. "...I thought you asked with the necklace."

Greed regained his normal smirk. He bent closer, whispering, "Maybe. If I did, I recall you accepted."

I felt my face burn. I quickly pushed him back, stuttering, "Okay, fine, so we are. Don't be that close."

Greed grabbed my hands, looping his fingers with mine. "I can be this close if I want."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened. This was too fast. Brain overload, stop, stop-He gently squeezed my hand, then untangled his fingers from mine and slid it behind my head. My train of thought stopped, except for a little voice whispering, 'Kiss him back. Go on, go!' I closed my eyes and did just that.

After a long, heavenly moment, he pulled away. "See? Was that so hard?" He teased.

I blushed, embarrassed for wanting him to do it again. I finally understood Kiara's position, always wanting to be with Envy. Greed wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a comfortable hug. I rested my head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate's POV<strong>

I shivered under my coat, for once being cold. It was a strange and uncomfortable feeling.

Damien was berating me. _**"Nice** **going,** **now** **everyone** **hates** **you."**_

"Shut up, just go away." I replied miserably.

My phone rang, but I muted it. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

I turned down an abandoned alley, slid down behind a dumpster in the snow and buried my head in my arms.

_It__'s over. Everyone hates me, and everyone who didn't before does now. It's Damien's fault, but it's more mine because I couldn't keep him controlled. I wish I didn't exist. I can't ever seem to do anything right. Try to see niece, get black eye. Try to be normal, and nearly kill my older sister. I'd better not do anything else, or someone will be dangerously hurt. And I'll have a death sentence. Maybe I should go to Envy and ask him to kill me. I know he gladly would, and then I wouldn't have to plague anyone anymore._

I pulled out my phone, about to text Kindness to ask her to put Envy and I in the same room when I realized she'd already texted me.

'Hate, it's not your fault. Nobody blames you. Don't do anything stupid, okay? Love you.'

I stared at it, not believing her.

Damien snorted. "Love? Yeah right."

The fact that he said that meant he was worried I'd believe it. A smile stretched across my face. She did. She really did. She isn't upset that I almost stabbed her and/or strangled her.

Someone cares.

I burst into tears.

* * *

><p>I should technically be doing homework right now, but eh. I feel like crap.<p>

Enjoy the feels in this one~

Kiara: Is that a threat?

Me: Might be.

Review~


	18. War

**Chapter 17**

**War**

**Hailey's POV**

I packed snow into a somewhat round shape, aimed, then hurled it at an unsuspecting Selim. He yelped, whirling around to me.

"Hailey!" He said, irritated.

I giggled at his annoyance, sticking my tongue out at him. He sighed, then sat on the bench, ignoring me. I frowned, made another, then walked over and dropped it into his lap. He looked up at me with a bored expression.

"Please throw it at me?" I made my best puppy-dog face.

His face changed to one of disbelief. Selim slowly picked up the ball, examined it, then shoved it in my face. I stared at him in shock as his face slowly morphed into a happy, if evil, grin.

"Oh no." I whispered, scrambling back and wiping off the snow as he slid off the bench.

"I've created a monster!" I yelled, running for cover as he hurled snowballs at me.

He had some pretty good aim, one hitting me in the back of the head and sending me face-first into the snow. I picked myself up, spitting out snow. I raced for the frozen fountain in the middle of the park, diving behind it. I packed a snowball, mentally praying he would wait five seconds so I could at least aim.

When I poked my head above the side of the fountain, I saw with sudden fear he had recruited five boys from our class at school.

This is _so_ not fair.

"Hailey!" A voice hissed.

I turned to find two girls beckoning me over from a group of bushes. I glanced at the boys, then made a mad dash for the girls. Melissa, a grade ahead of me, yanked me behind them.

"Don't move." Arianna whispered.

I peered over the edge of the bushes to find Selim staring at me. I stared back, my eyes narrowing.

This is war.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara's POV<strong>

I walked out of my bedroom, sliding on my coat. I was going to look for Hate.

Talia walked through the door, looked around at the messy living room, then sighed. "What happened?"

"Don't ask." I wrapped my green scarf around my neck, hiding the bruise, then slid on my snow boots.

Talia raised an eyebrow. "Where's Envy?"

"Beats me. Probably sulking somewhere." I shrugged, walking past her and out the front door.

I strode down the sidewalk, wondering where he'd be. He could be anywhere. Yelling caught my attention. I turned to find a crazy snowball fight happening in the park.

"Hailey?" I asked in astonishment.

My sister turned, her dark blue eyes wide with surprise and mischief. "Hi Kiara. Going to join in the snowball war?"

"Maybe later." I replied.

"Okay." She scurried off, deeper into the park.

I grinned. At least she was having fun. Turning, I started searching the back alleys. That was always a good place to start. Soft crying caught my attention. I picked up the pace until I saw a hunched over figure. I walked over, undoing my scarf.

"Hey." I said softly, gently touching the top of his head.

The person lifted up his head, and I realized it was Hate.

"What's wrong?" I crouched down next to him.

He scrubbed at his dark eyes. "N-nothing." His voice cracked.

"It's going to be okay." I wrapped my scarf around him.

He burst into sobs, and I suddenly felt extremely useless. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, unsure what else to do. He calmed down in a couple minutes, just sitting there. I pulled away.

"Better?" I asked with a little smile.

His eyes had a larger ring of red, I noticed with worry. He stared at my neck, then started blubbering, "I didn't mean to! It's not my fault, I swear! I-"

I pressed my palm to his mouth. "Shh. I already know."

Hate looked away. "I don't know how you can stand to be around me. After everything that I've done. Honestly, you should just lock Envy and me in a room and walk away for an hour."

I blinked.

"Did you come here to pity me? Is it all just a scheme so you can capture me and lock me in an asylum? I'll go willingly, if that's your plan. Everyone hates me, thinks I'm a monster, anyway."

I let him rant, figuring he needed to get it out of his system.

He laughed, throwing his head back and cracking it on the red brick behind him. He didn't seem to notice. "Charity probably thinks I'm out to kill Aria. Envy's had to protect you at least twice. Someone should just repeatedly bash my head in until Damien runs out of power."

I made a mental note to let him vent more often. I've learned some things.

"Or tie me to the bottom of the ocean."

"Okay, stop. Stop right there." I held up my index finger. "Nobody's going to kill you."

"I wish they would. Then I'll be out of your hair and you can be with Envy." He replied.

"Don't you know you're already dying?" I asked quietly.

He snorted. "Well, it should speed up. It's taking flippin' forever."

"Hate," I stood up from the cold snow that seeped into my clothes. "Stop it. I don't want you to die."

"Who cares what you want?" He looked away. "It's a dog-eats-dog world. You can't care."

My hand came out and slapped him across the face. He stared at me, utterly floored.

"Stop. It. Just stop with the negativity." I clenched my hands into fists, shaking a little. "You have such a small time before Damien takes over for real. You won't be able to come out because _he will have sucked_ _your soul. _Every time he gains control, and just by the passing of days, you loose more. Soon you'll be nothing. Literally nothing. You will cease to exist, and we'll have a monster on the loose."

Hate was silent, staring into the snow at his boot-clad feet.

"So, while you're here, I need you to enjoy it. And while you do that, Carmen, Diana, I and maybe Chase will figure out a way to stop Damien and keep you existing. Nobody, not even Claire, wants you to stop existing. Why do you think we helped the homunculi? They were going to stop existing. They never had a chance to be normal. That's what we're trying to do for you. But we can't if you don't work with us."

Hate pressed his arm to his eyes, clenching his teeth.

"Little bro," My tone softened. "We care about you, okay? Please don't slip back into suicidal thoughts."

"...S**t." He mumbled, a crystalline tear sliding down his cheek.

I gave him a moment to collect himself, then offered, "Hailey's having a snowball fight. If we hurry, we can join."

"Yeah. Sure. Just give me a sec." He made a small hiccup noise, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

I waited, slightly impatient. He sighed, then stood up. Hate's smile was slightly shaky, but he tried.

"That's better." I grinned back, then led the way to the park.

"Here's your scarf back." He refused to look at me.

I didn't reply, taking it back and glancing around the park for Hailey.

"Kiara!" Hailey hurried up.

She looked at Hate, her eyes narrowing. Before she could say anything, I interjected, "He's with me. It's fine."

She just stared at Hate. He shifted, trying not to show how unnerved he was by her piercing stare. I knew from personal experience that her stare was like she's staring into your soul.

"Got room for us?" I asked.

She grinned. "Yeah, our team is outnumbered 6:3. We'll be sorta even now."

"But we'll have the advantage." Hate spoke up.

Hailey's gaze slid to him. It was obvious she didn't trust him.

"I like how you think." The oldest girl on Hailey's team-Melissa- nudged Hate.

He looked surprised to see someone not being all, 'I don't trust you, if it isn't for Kiara, you'd be twenty feet under.'

I think he was happy about that. Someone acting like he was normal.

After coming up with a foolproof plan-snort-we got into formation. Sorta. I honestly didn't understand why I had to sit so far away from the base and so close to the boys, but whatever.

"CHARGE!" Hailey yelled, running to the boys' fort.

"FOR NARNIA!" Melissa whooped, hot on her heels.

"FOR EVERYTHING PINK!" Arianna battle-cried.

I facepalmed. Next to me, Hate just blinked.

_"That's_ their plan?" He said in disbelief.

We watched, bewildered, as they bombed the boys with white spheres of terror. They obviously didn't know what was going on, either. Shouts rang up from their fort, and they scattered.

Selim looked completely caught off guard, as if he couldn't believe Hailey would do that.

Then again, I didn't either. And I've known her my whole life.

"What. . ." I sighed.

"Hit them!" Hailey called.

"Right." Hate grabbed a snowball and hurled it at one kid.

He hit his target on the arm. The kid screeched, surprised.

"Where are they coming from!?"

Selim whirled to us, dodging one of mine. "You're with them!?" He cried.

"Yup. Take this!" I threw another one.

"Retreat!" One of the boys called, running away.

They ran as fast as they could, leaving Selim just standing there, surprised and annoyed. "Wimps." He muttered.

"Yay! We won!" Hailey high-fived Arianna and Melissa.

I glanced at Hate. He was smirking, but once he caught my look, grinned for real.

"Isn't it fun to hang out with us?" I held out my fist.

"Heck yeah." He knocked his fist against mine.

* * *

><p>Angst, angst, angst...<p>

-Snowball fight-

Angst, angst, angst...

*Sigh.*

We need a funny insert somewhere, this story is pretty depressing.

Review~


	19. Bad News, Bowling and Ice Cream

**Chapter 18**

**Bad News, Bowling and Ice Cream**

**Talia's POV**

I hummed as I started cleaning the kitchen. I had just finished emptying the dishwasher-teenagers make so many dishes it's not funny-when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I called, hurrying to the door.

When I opened it, a familiar brunette stood there, nervous.

"Hey Pierre." I greeted.

"Hey. You forgot this." Pierre handed my purse to me.

I blinked, accepting it with a smile. "I didn't even notice. Thank you."

"Yeah." He replied, awkward.

"See you Monday." It _was_ Friday, after all.

"Right. See you." I closed the door as he walked away.

I rooted through my bag, making sure nothing was missing. A piece of paper, folded in half, caught my attention.

_I don't remember putting that in there._ I pulled it out and opened it.

'Starbucks on Sat at 9?'

I blinked, my jaw dropping. I abruptly cheered and danced in a circle like a thrilled little kid.

_He asked me out, he did, he did._

I burst into giggles, not believing that he didn't think I was weird after earlier with the whole "admiring" thing.

**~Late that Evening~**

**Claire's POV**

I finished changing Aria's diaper, then nestled her in her cradle. I was just finishing untangling my crazy corkscrew curls (try saying that five times fast) when Greed knocked on my door.

"It's open." I called quietly, not wanting to wake up Aria.

He walked in, closing the door almost all the way behind him. My heart skipped a small beat when he met my gaze.

"What?" Greed asked, walking to peer down at Aria.

"Nothing." I looked away in embarrassment.

A mischievous smirk flitted across his face, before he sank down onto my bed with a small sigh. He patted the space next to him. I wordlessly climbed into the bed, my back to him, and flicked off the light. I pulled the covers to my chin, trying to forget there was someone else in the bed. My eyes snapped open in the darkness when an arm snaked around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Holding you." Greed snuggled against me.

I was _not_ going to admit I liked it. Nope.

"You're not protesting." He mumbled. "Didn't know you enjoyed it."

Dangit.

I made a noise and closed my eyes again. He pressed a kiss to the back of my head, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Sometime that night, I was awoken by Mother calling me.

_"Charity."_

_Urg...Mom?_

_"You should be aware your time is almost up."_

_What? We still have weeks yet!_

_"The homunculi do. Not you."_

_Why?!  
><em>

_"You are merely supposed to guide them, then leave to test them to see if they qualify for Heaven. Greed was never very evil, and therefore, you leave earlier."_

_But-!_

_"Charity." _Mother's tone took on a warning one._ "Chasity is also leaving the same day: Tomorrow."_

_Can I have one more day? Please? Just to know if it's safe._

_"Charity, it's safe. Be ready when you're summoned."_

Knowing there was nothing I could do to change her mind, I mentally sighed. _Okay._

I cracked open my eyes, biting my lip. So soon? That can't be. Screw Greed; _I'm_ not ready. I turned my head, squinting in the near darkness to find him splayed out, sound asleep. I wiggled as close to him as I possibly could without being awkward. He made a noise in his sleep, tilting his head closer to mine. I glanced at Aria's crib, pleased to see she was still there. Comforted, I slipped back into dreamland where everything is normal and I'm not a Virtue.

**~Next Day, Saturday, 8:45~**

**Talia's POV**

"Honestly, I'm not sure about this." I sighed.

Kiara looked at me blankly. "I wouldn't pass this up if I were you. All you have to do is look chic and get coffee. It can't be that hard."

"Still." I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Look, just go casual and wing it." She walked out.

"You're a lot of help!" I called.

"I know!" She called back.

"Girls." Envy muttered, walking past my room and into his.

In the end, I just took Kiara's advice and went casual. Walking to Starbucks, I could barely keep my excitement in check when I saw Pierre waiting near the door.

"Sorry. Did I make you wait long?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head.

After ordering and receiving our drinks, Pierre led me outside and down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked, sipping my drink.

"Just come with me." He replied.

I blinked, but followed him.

"Bowling?" I asked moments later.

"Yeah." He replied, suddenly unsure.

"How'd you know I like to go bowling?" I asked, gleeful.

He sighed in relief as I tugged him to the counter.

"You do know I'm going to kick your butt, right?" I slid on my (ugly as heck) bowling shoes.

"I don't know, I'm pretty good." He said, teasing.

"Wanna bet?" I selected a lighter ball, since I wasn't that physically strong.

"Ten bucks I win the first round." His eyes were lit up with mischief.

I grinned. "You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>Kiara's POV<strong>

"So Talia's gone. . ." Envy trailed off.

"And?" I asked lazily, skimming through one of my books, trying to find where I last ended.

Why didn't I bookmark the page?

Mental note: Do not try to remember the page number. You _will_ forget.

"And we're all alone. . ."

"Spit it out, already. I can't read your mind." I dropped my book, giving up on finding my page.

"Wanna do something?" He asked.

"Ice cream sounds awesome, thanks for offering." I jumped up.

"It's freezing out, are you sure you want ice cream?" Envy watched me slide on my shoes.

"I never got my strawberry ice cream. Yes I want some." I quickly tied my sneakers.

"Okay then. It's not my fault if you freeze from the inside out, though that would be pretty cool." He mused.

I made a face. "That's gross."

"Not as gross as-" He began.

"NOPE!" I interrupted. "I don't want to know! Nope nope nope! La la la, can't hear you!" I clamped my hands over my ears.

Envy resisted the urge to facepalm as I ran out of the apartment, yelling, "I can't hear you!"

When we had arrived at the closest ice cream shop and ordered, I was surprised (and pleased) when he stopped me from paying.

"Don't say a word." He refused to meet my gaze.

The cashier smirked when she handed us our desserts. "Have fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked Envy when we were out of earshot.

He shrugged. "Why don't you ask?"

I smacked him lightly in the arm. "No way!"

"Don't complain then." He dodged my smack, grinning mischievously.

I sighed, sinking into a booth. "You're hopeless."

"So are you." Envy licked his spoon contentedly as he sat down across from me.

We enjoyed our dessert in silence, until he pointed to my nose with his spoon. "You have ice cream on your nose."

"Really?" I tried to lick it off with my tongue, only to find my tongue wasn't long enough.

(Duh.)

"Oh geez, here." He swiped the tip of my nose with his thumb.

My face went bright red as I realized what he just did. Envy didn't seem embarrassed at all. Licking off his thumb, his green-eyed gaze watched me closely.

"What?" I licked my strawberry cone. "Do I have more on my face?"

"Yeah." He didn't seem concerned as I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Where?" I grabbed a napkin and scrubbed my face.

"You missed." He leaned over and kissed me.

I sat there, shocked. What the heck? Envy's _never_ like this when he knows other people are around!

Not that I'm complaining. . .

I blinked at his smirking face, bewildered. "Buh-buh-buh-What just happened?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" He raised an eyebrow like he couldn't believe how stupid I was.

"No!" I protested.

"Your cone's melting." He pointed out.

I licked off my hand, making a face. "Now my hand's sticky."

"I'm sorry, do you need me to like that off too?"

"Shut up! I do not!"

* * *

><p>Yayy! A break from all the depressing stuff! :D<p>

Sorry for the inactivity, I was busy...

*coughnoIwasn'tcough*

Review~


End file.
